Saute-Mouton
by Wazmange
Summary: Petite (euphémisme) fanfic post-Hadès (et post tout si on y réfléchit) sur Kanon et Mû en personnages principaux avec un peu de Milo Aphrodite qui sont des couples qu'on croise pas très souvent. Après la Guerre Sainte, les chevaliers sont réanimés pour profiter de la paix et de la trêve. Certains en profitent, d'autres en pâtissent... N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour,

Ma première fanfic (j'espère que ça sera pas aussi désastreux que je le pense), sur un couple qu'on voit pas souvent (et c'est dommage), j'ai nommé le KanonMû ! C'est basé sur un rp (en très gros) mais j'espère avoir rajouté suffisamment d'éléments (c'est à dire beaucoup) pour que ça soit lisible et intéressant pour quelqu'un d'extérieur.

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

La nuit estivale était agitée par une légère brise tiède qui faisait voleter les longs cheveux des deux chevaliers sur leurs armures d'or resplendissantes. Ces dernières venaient d'être finement réparées par le Premier Gardien avant son tour de garde. Il était de charge cette nuit et accompagné de Milo. Mû appréciait la présence du Scorpion à ses côtés pendant cette longue nuit à l'atmosphère lourde et pesante. Ces derniers temps, plus personne n'était « clairement » hostile à Athéna et c'était tant mieux en un sens… Cela avait permis aux chevaliers d'or de se remettre de leur réanimation et de vaquer à des occupations plus plaisantes que la tuerie froide et caractérisée pour un culte contre un autre. De ce fait, Aiolia s'occupait de son frère, encore jeune d'esprit malgré le fait qu'il soit né avant le chevalier du Lion, inversant les rôles à l'image de la situation au sanctuaire actuellement. Les chevaliers d'or ne faisaient plus la guerre mais s'occupaient plus sainement et civilement. DeathMask, ou Angelo même si l'on ne savait pas lequel de ces noms l'agaçait le plus, Shura et Aphrodite s'étaient rabibochés et formaient à nouveau le _trash trio_ à la si triste réputation qui semblait devenir un peu plus reluisante les jours après les autres.

Quant à Mû, il s'ennuyait dans cette paix à laquelle s'était faits tous ses camarades. Pas que cela ne le gêne, loin de là, mais en un sens, la garde qu'il était en train d'accomplir aux côtés de Milo cette nuit semblait futile et sonnait comme d'une œuvre de figuration… Le Bélier se demandait si ce que serait cette garde déjà ennuyeuse sans son ami Milo. Ils s'étaient rapprochés depuis la mort de Camus, Mû restant attentif aux besoins silencieux du Scorpion, lui offrant juste une présence à laquelle se rattacher pendant cette phase difficile de sa vie. Perdre un ami de longue date n'est jamais facile et même si le gardien de la huitième maison avait montré son air digne et placide, il n'avait pas fallu d'effort aux chevaliers survivants de voir qu'il était fortement touché par la disparition de son ami le Verseau. Mais désormais tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter ?

\- Tu sembles préoccupé par quelque chose Mû. Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si… Seulement troublé… Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus…

\- Ça passera, c'est qu'une mauvaise « phase », et puis Shion arrive d'ici quelques jours, réjouis-toi !

\- Shion vient au sanctuaire ?

\- Oui, Saga ne t'a pas prévenu ?

\- Non…

Ah bah voilà, il venait de le trouver son problème sur lequel il n'arriva pas à mettre le doigt, cela venait de la famille de Saga, pas Saga en lui-même mais l'autre Gémeau avec qui il partageait sa demeure. Kanon. Si Mû avait pu pardonner à celui qui avait tué son maître, il en allait dans l'autre sens de son frère. Certains trouvaient la méfiance et le peu de confiance du Bélier envers le second Gémeau injuste et injustifiable : Le Dragon des Mers les avait aidés après tout… Certes, mais si Saga avait laissé son mauvais côté prendre le dessus, c'était en grande partie la faute de cet ancien Marina, s'il n'avait pas agi de son comportement si égocentré et si imbu de sa personne, Shion n'aurait pas été tué par la main du jumeau atteint de désordres psychiques. Mais le plus fou était-il vraiment celui que l'on croyait ? Mû en doutait et de ce simple fait, Mû avait de sérieux ressentiments quant au fait d'accorder ne serait-ce qu'une once de confiance à l'ex-Marina ou de baisser sa garde en sa présence.

\- Plus sérieusement, Mû, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Kanon. Dit le Bélier, sèchement et sans aucune intonation, marquant juste le mot comme la réponse à tous ses problèmes…

Milo inspira profondément, croisa les bras et s'assit sur une pierre assez haute pour être utilisée comme reposoir. Kanon. Toujours Kanon, jamais Mû n'avait eu un seul regard de sympathie qu'il pouvait très bien lancer au Scorpion ou à Aldébaran sans effort, obnubilé par l'image que Saga renvoyait de son frère : un traître responsable de bien des maux doublé d'un connard à l'égo démesuré. Le Bélier avait parfois beau faire partie des plus sages d'entre eux, cette fois il se trompait et décidait de rester embourbé jusqu'au cou dans cette masse d'ignorance quitte à s'enfoncer encore plus plutôt que de vouloir y voir ou y déceler une quelconque vérité. La vérité. Certes Kanon avait un égo démesuré mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être bon…

\- Ecoute, je vais te raconter une histoire. Tu te rappelles quand Saga et les autres sont revenus ici pour nous attaquer sous les ordres d'Hades ?

\- Hmmm ...

Ce jour-ci, j'étais aussi douteux que toi sur les intentions de Kanon et je lui ai fait subir le supplice causé par les _Scarlett Needle_ pour qu'il me confirme être dans notre camp. Et tu sais quoi ? Il a pas bronché, il a gardé sa contenance face à cette souffrance sans sombrer dans la folie ni demander grâce. Après, avec ça si tu le traites encore comme d'un connard sans âme ni vertu, il n'y a pas de problème. » Milo esquissa alors un sourire amusé. « Il l'est et il le revendique mais tu ne peux pas l'accuser de traître ni responsable de tous les malheurs du sanctuaire. Saga y a contribué, DeathMask y a contribué, j'y ai contribué… On a tous fait quelque chose de sévèrement réprimandable au moins une fois dans notre vie à l'encontre de notre sanctuaire et notre très chère Athéna. Si tu détestes Kanon, tu dois nous détester nous aussi pour ce que l'on a fait puisque nos exactions sont au moins égales à la sienne dont il n'est que peu fautif. Tu fais de lui un coupable qu'il n'est pas, pour quelqu'un de sage, excuse-moi, mais j'ai du mal à concevoir comment tu peux avoir une opinion aussi basse de lui… Kanon n'est pas « méchant », juste un peu décalé, il faut juste y savoir trouver le bon et savoir là où il faut chercher.

\- Si tu le dis…

A défaut de convaincre Mû de vouer une confiance aveugle à Kanon, Milo avait réussi à lui faire revoir son jugement sur le Marina. Après tout, cela ne lui coûterait rien, il y avait si peu de choses à faire ces temps-ci que même les chevaliers les moins soignés avec leur armure n'avait plus rien à faire réparer au Bélier. Il soupira, bien sûr qu'il allait revoir son jugement, comme il l'avait toujours fait, il était impossible pour lui d'avoir une rancune envers qui que ce soit durablement ou bien tout bonnement de détester quelqu'un, n'importe qui fut-ce cette personne.

Les jours suivants furent plutôt calmes, Milo n'avait plus été de garde depuis cette soirée avec le Bélier, lui permettant ainsi de vaquer à ses occupations qui se résumaient à errer dans Rodorio à la rencontre de quelques villageois avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié sous les conseils de Mû depuis que Camus avait disparu... Il passait le plus clair de son temps dans la maison du Verseau plus que dans la sienne, cette dernière toujours étreinte par ce froid si caractéristique de son propriétaire, transportant le Scorpion de son voile frissonnant de ce même frisson qu'il avait lorsque le chevalier absent était auprès de lui. Même si Mû avait été là à le soutenir dans les premiers instants difficiles de la disparition de Camus, Milo avait néanmoins ressenti une profonde cicatrice se dessiner en lui sans se refermer malgré l'onguent d'empathie qu'y appliquait le Bélier... En parlant de lui, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis leur tour de garde et leur discussion à propos de Kanon. Il fallait dire que le Bélier apparaissait comme quelqu'un de calme et reposé pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas vraiment alors que la réalité était toute autre: Mû était quelqu'un de très versatile qui pouvait être très sympathique et changer d'humeur en un instant à cause d'un mot, une phrase ou un simple geste déplacé pouvait le rendre complètement opposé à ce que l'on connaissait de lui ou bien faire de lui la personne la plus recommandable du monde...

Il était parti lui aussi, certes temporairement mais en ce moment, il avait tendance à déserter le sanctuaire pour retrouver le spectre Myu ou pour disparaître à Jamir. Milo n'aimait pas quand le Bélier partait mais ne détestait pas cela non plus, le premier gardien l'ayant encouragé à se sociabiliser un peu plus avec les autres chevaliers. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'Aphrodite soit si raffiné, enfin si, il le savait mais jamais il n'aurait pensé déceler en lui cette forme de sensibilité que lui seul dans le sanctuaire d'Athéna possédait. Même Shion s'était en quelques sortes révélé à lui, apparaissant un peu tardivement comme ce parent qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Désormais, il comprenait cette complicité que les deux Béliers entretenaient entre eux, pourquoi Mû voyait Shion comme un père en qui il pouvait avoir une confiance aveugle... Mû qui n'était pas là, Mû qui était parti comme lorsque Saga s'était auto-proclamé pope, lui valant le titre de "lâche" par le Cancer à l'époque…

Même si le Bélier n'avait jamais répliqué, Milo avait appris à le connaître assez pour savoir que ce qu'avait dit DeathMask (ou Angelo pour les intimes) sur Mû l'avait profondément atteint. Les deux chevaliers avaient été très complices pendant l'enfance et se faire médire par un ancien camarade n'est jamais chose aisée à supporter.

En tout cas, le Scorpion espérait que le Bélier serait de retour avant ce soir, tout le monde avait pu se libérer afin de participer au grand repas organisé par Shura. Ils n'avaient pas eu de vraie occasion de se rassembler depuis des lustres, probablement plus que dans la maison du pope, et dieu savait qu'il y en avait un nombre plus que conséquent à ce plafond déjà trop richement décoré pour être décemment apprécié. Normalement, Shion avait transmis le message à son apprenti malgré son absence et ses occupations. À défaut d'avoir l'ancien pope ils auraient son homologue plus jeune au mêmes grands yeux, enfin, Milo l'espérait.

\- Milo ? Tu es absent ou bien ce que je raconte ne te procure que désintérêt et ennui ?

Le Scorpion sursauta, prit au dépourvu par son frère d'arme, il en avait presque oublié qu'il était dans la douzième maison tant il était préoccupé par les... Affaires du sanctuaire. Ce qu'il se passait était le pain quotidien des chevaliers, quand ils ne se boudaient pas, ils s'adonnaient aux plaisirs de la chair et Milo ne saurait dire laquelle de ces deux éventualité faisait le moins de bruit au sein du domaine D'Athéna...

\- Non, je suis là...

Cela aurait été cohérent s'il n'était pas immobile, les lèvres à peine effleurant la surface pourpre du thé aux roses dans la tasse qu'il tenait. Ses joues virèrent à l'écarlate, à l'image de ce délicieux breuvage qu'avait confectionné Aphrodite pour sa venue. Ce dernier avait sa tasse à moitié vidée et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu penses encore à Camus ? S'il est parti, il devait avoir de bonnes raisons de le faire, c'est en aucun cas ta faute, tu sais ? Il avait sûrement besoin de partir, faire le point ailleurs...

Milo se redressa doucement, non ce n'était pas Camus qui le préoccupait à ce point, même s'il avait toujours une petite part de l'attention du Scorpion. D'un autre côté, ces derniers temps, Aphrodite avait été très avenant avec lui, acceptant sa présence sans rechigner, l'invitant même dans sa propre maison sans aucune trace d'hésitation et Milo n'avait jamais franchement abordé le sujet "Camus" avec le Poisson...

\- Je pensais pas à ça... Mais s'il est parti, pourquoi il a rien dit ? Pourquoi il s'est tiré, comme ça, du jour au lendemain ? Sans prévenir, sans préavis ?

« _Tu es trop fougueux, Milo, garde ton sang froid, ça ne te fera que du bien..._ » avait dit Camus. Bah tiens, celui qui prônait le sang froid fut le premier à partir sur un coup de tête... Le Scorpion en serra si fort sa tasse que ses phalanges devinrent blafardes à cause de la soudaine réduction d'afflux sanguin dans ses doigts. Il l'avait abandonné, lui, le Scorpion qui avait toujours été là pour lui. Pour qui il s'était pris avec son air froid et supérieur ? Un Verseau... Non, Camus n'avait rien de son titre, il n'était plus qu'un nom parmis tant d'autres, comme Saga, Aldébaran ou encore Mû. Des noms qui sonnaient bien à son oreille mais qu'il savait trop éloignés de ce qu'il était pour qu'il n'ait de réelles affinités avec eux...

Milo fut ramené à la réalité par la main d'Aphrodite s'étant posée sur la sienne qui se détendit presque immédiatement.

\- Écoute Milo. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Camus est parti, si tu me demandais, je te dirais que je n'approuve pas son geste, rien ne devrait nous séparer tous de la sorte, il aurait dû au moins te laisser un message et pour cela il est en tort. Seulement il faut que tu tournes la page, ça ne sert à rien de continuer à l'attendre alors que tu sais qu'il ne reviendra pas. Tu le sais. On le sait tous ici, Camus est parti sans prévoir de retour, et pour ça, je lui en veux, pour ça, je comprends ta souffrance. Mais tourne la page, tu ne t'avanceras à rien à de tourmenter de la sorte.

Aphrodite avait esquissé un petit sourire compatissant dont il avait le secret, tout ce raffinement que Milo trouvait fascinant se reflétait dans ce visage, ce sourire et ces yeux sincères. Voilà ce qui lui avait manqué: de la compassion. Mû avait été là pour le soutenir comme un bon ami, mais en l'orientant vers Aphrodite, le Bélier l'avait mené vers quelqu'un capable de comprendre et de compatir de façon curative à son chagrin. Au final, le premier gardien s'était révélé être une plus grande source de soutien qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Un véritable ami, pourquoi Milo avait pu en douter un jour ?

Le Poisson se releva, jeta un oeil au dehors de sa maison vers la grande horloge et déduit, au vu des aiguilles et de l'onde orangée dessinée par le soleil contrastant avec les ombres. Cette ambiance crépusculaire rappela alors à Aphrodite le rendez-vous chez Shura pour le grand repas, arriver en retard après tout le monde alors qu'il n'était qu'à une maison de celle de l'un de ses deux amants était quelque peu stupide et franchement maladroit pour lui et son hôte.

\- Bon Milo, on va se changer les idées, ce soir tout le monde vient et ça va te faire du bien.

Le Scorpion hocha la tête doucement. Il s'était trop emporté, poussé par cette rancoeur qui avait naquit au plus profond de lui suite à la disparition de Camus. En effet, un peu de compagnie, même si ça n'était pas celle qu'il aurait souhaité, ne lui ferait que du bien, passant un peu de baume sur ses blessures causées par son sang trop chaud, le tempérant au moins suffisamment pour qu'il se sente bien un temps.

Milo se leva après avoir pris une longue gorgée de thé pourpre translucide et s'être essuyé les lèvres d'un revers de main puis il rejoint Aphrodite vers l'entrée de la maison où les colonnes projetaient leurs formes sur le marbre baigné d'une lueur orangée.

Ils arrivèrent chez Shura quelques minutes après leur départ, sans empressement ni appréhension. Ils se connaissaient tous depuis des années, alors pourquoi appréhender la venue ? Aphrodite avait eu peur qu'ils soient ralentis par le passage dans la maison du Verseau mais Milo s'était révélé plus calme et posé qu'à l'accoutumée, son chagrin et sa rancoeur partis pour le moment.

Tout le monde avait pu venir au repas, apparemment. Excepté Shion et Dhoko, occupés ailleurs. Le pope avait une fois confessé à Mû que si Dhoko refusait de bouger, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il avait réussi à façonner le rocher de sorte à ce qu'il ait l'empreinte de son postérieur gravée dans la roche, faisant alors du python rocheux le fauteuil le plus confortable qu'il n'ait jamais été... Mû sourit à cette idée, imaginer le vieux maître de la sorte avait de quoi être amusant. Sa petite virée à Jamir lui avait permis de réfléchir à ce que lui avait raconté Milo au sujet de Kanon, revoir son jugement et tout ce que ça impliquait. À vrai dire, il n'avait été que très légèrement enjoué par ce que lui avait demandé le Scorpion.

Certes, il ne blâmait pas Saga, mais pouvait-il seulement lui en vouloir ? Il était sous l'emprise d'un démon intérieur lorsqu'il avait commis ses exactions, ça n'était pas vraiment sa faute... La faute était à cette chose qui vivait en lui, personnalité ou démon sanguinaire, et à la personne qui l'avait réveillée. Kanon. Kanon qui avait tourmenté son frère au point d'en faire l'assassin de Shion qu'il considérait comme son père depuis... Un certain événement qui avait eu lieu dans son enfance. Privé de ce support, Mû avait tout de suite senti que le Grand Pope avait changé d'identité dans des circonstances plus que tragiques, remplacé par un imposteur qui ne savait pas ô combien cet événement avait touché Mû au plus haut point à cette époque. Shion disparu, Mû ne sentait alors plus sa présence paternelle rassurante, ouvrant alors un grand vide en lui qu'il tenta d'épancher à Jamir en s'occupant de Kiki comme l'ancien Bélier avait pris soin de lui.

Enfin bon, assez ruminé sur ces souvenirs désagréables qui avaient un talent fou pour changer le chaleureux Bélier en un mouton froid et aigri. Mû prit place à table après avoir rendu le salut de Milo et Aldébaran ainsi que le petit signe de tête de Saga presque imperceptible. Depuis les événements du Sanctuaire et de sa trahison, le légitime porteur du titre des Gémeaux mettait l'accent sur l'honneur et sa rédemption, se montrant distant avec les autres chevaliers, pas physiquement parlant, mais mentalement, sans réellement montrer un quelconque attachement même si au fond de lui, il appréciait la présence de ses frères d'arme. C'était juste qu'il se refusait à le montrer pour une raison noble ou à cause d'un excès de surestimation de soi. Après tout, Kanon avait bien de violents accès de mégalomanie et était le frère jumeau de Saga, ça ne serait pas étonnant si ce trait de caractère leur était commun.  
En parlant de Kanon, ce dernier était désormais sous le regard attentif du premier gardien qui détaillait et examinait ses faits et gestes afin de voir si Milo disait vrai ou non... Mû commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes à ce sujet, pas qu'il n'en n'avait pas de base, mais voir Kanon, une bière à la main et probablement plus dans les veines déblatérer sur la nécessité de créer des fontaines d'alcool au sanctuaire avait de quoi rebuter le Bélier quant à la supposée non vacuité de ce Dragon des Mers. Mais quel titre pompant ! En plus d'être insouciant et irrespectueux, Kanon adorait à outrance se mettre en valeur, en tout cas plus qu'il n'était nécessaire et c'était déjà beaucoup. Décidément, ce garçon n'avait pas grand chose pour lui...  
Le reste du repas se passa sans réel accroc, mis à part DeathMask s'étant franchement moqué du côté végétarien d'Aldébaran, causant alors par la suite une réprimande verbale de la part de ses deux amants, Aphrodite et Shura. Les trois avaient fortement tendance à se disputer ces derniers temps, et pas qu'un peu, leurs éclats de voix résonnant parfois jusqu'à la maison du Bélier où Mû scrutait les hauteurs du sanctuaire, préoccupé par ce conflit psychologique auquel s'adonnait le trio. Il aurait aimé faire quelque chose mais même s'il avait été très ami durant l'enfance avec ce que certains appelaient le "trash trio", il était constamment repoussé soit par DeathMask, soit par son ressenti et ses remords. À vrai dire, pendant leur enfance, il s'était brusquement éloigné du trio à cause d'une raison connue uniquement par Shion et lui-même, l'empêchant d'agir normalement avec ses anciens amis. Ce fut alors qu'il decouvrit en Aldébaran un soutien compatissant et sympathique qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné chez ce colosse déjà imposant dans le plus jeune âge.  
En tout cas, les agissements de Kanon ne laissaient pas Mû penser qu'il soit un tant soit peu digne de quoique ce soit. Il lui avait rendu son regard au cours du repas avec un sourire moqueur, rendant Mû si furibond que cela avait dû se transfigurer dans son attitude, sinon pourquoi le Dragon des Mers si fier à l'accoutumée aurait détourné le regard pour trouver une autre victime à innonder de sa diarrhée verbale ? On ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, et surtout pas à Mû quand on a le passé et le comportement de Kanon.  
Saga passait dégradait souvent son frère quand il le pouvait, que ce soit de façon sérieuse ou moqueuse, c'était toujours à raison. Si Kanon n'avait pas été là, Shion n'aurait pas décédé, Mû ne serait pas parti à Jamir et n'aurait pas revécu de douloureux souvenirs et il n'y aurait pas eu toute cette histoire au sanctuaire. «De l'histoire ancienne», disait Aldébaran. Facile à dire quand on n'avait pas le passif du Bélier à changer constamment d'attitude et de façon de voir les choses. Mû était quelqu'un de posé en apparence, mais cela cachait juste sa personnalité également juste ou impulsive. Il pouvait être aussi calme que Shaka et devenir aussi sombre que DeathMask en l'espace d'une seconde, d'où sa difficulté à bâtir facilement quoique ce soit au niveau relationnel et social.  
Mû détestait ces parts de lui-même, tout n'aurait pas été plus simple s'il n'y avait qu'un seul Mû ? Aussi plat et impersonnel fut-il ? Le Bélier rumina ces pensées et réflexions sur sa condition tout le long de la descente des marches. Il avait été parmis les derniers à quitter l'assemblée et espérait franchement que les autres chevaliers dormaient profondément, cela lui éviterait des discussions ou remarques inutiles.

\- Notre mouton part se coucher ?


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le second chapitre de la fanfic, merci beaucoup Beuah de ton commentaire ! J'en prends note (du moins j'essaie). Bref, chapitre un peu plus court, moins touffu et qui a été assez compliqué à écrire de part le fait que ça soit un chapitre de transition (d'où sa fin un peu abrupte). En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

* * *

\- Notre mouton part se coucher ?

Mû rompit sa marche et ses réflexions, le fil de ses pensées coupé par cette voix familière qui avait filé comme un couteau dans la nuit. Cette sensation désagréable que l'on ressent lorsque l'on réfléchit seul et que l'on apprend que quelqu'un était là, silencieux à observer, le Bélier l'éprouvait à ce moment. Dire qu'il avait été pris au dépourvu aurait été faible comme description. À vrai dire, il ne s'attendait même pas à recroiser cette voix ainsi que son propriétaire un jour. Sans se retourner vers les hauteurs de la falaise d'où venait la voix, il répondit simplement à son nouvel interlocuteur, préférant écourter le dialogue que de passer une nuit blanche mais fournie d'explications et de palabres.  
\- Moi au moins on sait où je les passe, mes nuits.  
Quant à lui, Camus resta immobile et silencieux, juché sur sa corniche rocheuse d'où il observait le Bélier et le toisait de ses yeux aussi froids que la glace dans laquelle il avait enfermé nombre de ses adversaires. Une fine brise fit voleter ses mèches devant son visage impassible derrière lequel seul Milo pouvait percevoir ce qu'il s'y passait. Du temps où ils se voyaient régulièrement, chose qui n'était plus d'actualité depuis. Le Verseau se refusa à répondre, le Bélier était trop curieux pour tenir sa langue bien plus longtemps et les questions pleuvraient d'elles-mêmes, un peu de répit avant cette avalanche d'interrogation. Mû se retourna et croisa les bras tout en rendant à Camus son expression énigmatique, inexpressive et impersonnelle. Le premier gardien ne s'attendait plus à croiser le chevalier déchu -déchu en tout cas pour la plupart des chevaliers à cause de son absence- au sanctuaire. Surtout ici, entre les maisons du Cancer et des Gémeaux. S'attendre à croiser DeathMask (ou Angelo pour les quelques élus) ou bien l'un des deux jumeaux était cohérent, mais jamais il n'aurait pu penser y croiser un jour le Verseau, d'autant plus qu'il était parti depuis des mois déjà...

\- Ton retour est définitif ?

Mû n'eut qu'un simple "non" de la tête en guise de réponse. Le Bélier s'y était attendu, malgré sa longue absence, le Verseau était resté fidèle à lui-même: froid et quelque peu distant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici alors ?

\- Remettre l'armure d'or dans la maison du Verseau.

\- Tu pars pour de bon alors ?

Camus acquiesça, conscient de tout ce que cela impliquait, disparaître, une fois de plus et de façon définitive, sans retour, détruire tout espoir dans l'esprit de ceux qui l'appréciaient et de celui qui l'aimait. Ce fut Mû qui prononça tout haut ses préoccupations et doutes vis à vis de la situation, épousant et dessinant les reliefs de sa voix simple les contraintes de la décision du Verseau.

\- Tu comptes avertir Milo ? Ton départ l'a dévasté. Il serait heureux de te revoir...

\- Je ne compte avertir personne. Milo a déjà trop souffert de ma présence par son absence, si j'en crois les rumeurs. Je le connais, Mû, me revoir n'ouvrira encore qu'une cicatrice qui avait commencé à se refermer et qui ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir plusieurs années plus tard, voir jamais.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Milo t'aime et ne demande qu'à te revoir, pourquoi tu ne veux pas revenir, juste une journée, une heure, une minute ? Ça changerait quoi pour toi ? Et bon sang, Milo n'est pas si fragile, le problème ne vient pas de lui !

\- Non. Il vient de cette situation, tout ça, le sanctuaire, cette deuxième chance que l'on nous a donnée. On est morts, Mû. On est tous morts, je suis mort. Ça n'a pas de sens que je reste. Si vous ça vous convient, tant mieux mais tout a une fin, cette deuxième vie contre nature a une fin peut-être pas la nôtre, peut-être celle de certains d'entre nous, mais tôt ou tard, tu t'en rendras compte. J'ai déjà accompli mon tribut ici.

Le Bélier soupira profondément. Il n'avait jamais eu quoique ce soit contre Camus, il ne le connaissait que trop peu pour avoir un quelconque avis sur lui et pour le blâmer sur son départ si soudain. Certes, il leur était arrivé de discuter au cours d'une soirée, à l'occasion d'une rencontre dans le sanctuaire afin de mieux se connaître l'un l'autre mais jamais en profondeur. Pour Mû, Camus était un chevalier honnête et secret, rien de plus. Mais les éléments qu'il apportait à cet instant, tous ses dires sur cette vie contre nature lui donnait un aspect à la fois... Lucide et égoïste ? Le Verseau avait toujours été dur à définir, même lorsque ses intentions étaient explicites. Néanmoins, ce qu'il venait de raconter souleva quelques doutes, voire beaucoup, dans l'esprit de Mû. Leur vie n'était vraiment emplie que de vacuité ? De rien d'autre ? Ils avaient déjà accompli leur devoir, c'était vrai, mais au point de vouloir mourir ? De s'affranchir de tout ce qui les avait défini, ces liens forgés entre eux, à la fois si mince mais si solides... Et si tout cela n'avait été qu'un ensemble, qu'une autre tâche pour accomplir leur devoir, se rapprocher de ses frères d'arme pour une meilleure cohésion du groupe malgré les différents ? Camus, pourtant peu loquace, l'interrompit dans le cours de ses pensées, il valait mieux: rester bloqué dans une boucle de réflexion stérile n'avait jamais été bénéfique pour qui que ce soit.

\- Tu pourras demander autour de toi, certains l'ont compris mais voient les choses différemment. Moi je ne peux pas rester au sanctuaire.

\- Tu aurais pu laisser un mot, un signe, quoique ce soit qui aurait justifié ton acte...

Le Verseau se contenta de regarder dans le vide. Ce que Mû pouvait paraître naïf parfois ! Depuis leur résurrection, il n'avait plus vu dans ses yeux qu'un doute indécis, un manque. Le Bélier sentait qu'il avait raison, il l'avait senti dès les premiers jours lui aussi et il avait tenté de combler ceci comme il le pouvait, Camus le savait. Ils n'avaient que très rarement eu l'occasion de se parler mais le déserteur avait appris à examiner le comportement des gens, s'en servir pour mieux les percevoir, mieux les comprendre. Et dieu que Mû était un véritable sac de noeuds: son esprit et ses attitudes étaient entortillés en tous sens et presque impossible à défaire. Pas que Camus avait tenté de déceler chaque parcelle de sa personnalité, ce Bélier n'était pas forcément le genre de personne qu'il aimait détailler, mais rien que son comportement laissait entrevoir qu'il voulait combler un vide qui ne faisait que se creuser à chaque nouvelle tentative.  
Les paroles du premier gardien sifflaient à ses oreilles comme des couteaux, comme si le sanctuaire entier s'était réuni pour l'assaillir de reproches, même si là n'était pas la volonté de Mû. Ce chevalier avait juste la faculté de mettre le doigt là où ça faisait mal, et changer de sujet ne serait pas de refus, en espérant qu'il n'insisterait pas plus.

\- Comment ça se passe avec Myu ?

\- Tu tiens vraiment à parler de ça... ? Ça va... On va dire.

Le spectre en question, Chevalier au service D'Hades, Myu du Papillon, qui, contrairement à Kanon, avait trouvé grâce aux yeux du Bélier, était venu voir humblement Mû dès les premiers jours de sa résurrection, impressionné par le combat qu'il avait livré. Suite à cette rencontre, les deux adversaires s'étaient revus régulièrement, avaient appris à se connaître et le Bélier avait trouvé en cet individu un soutien pour combler le vide qui avait naquit en lui, rendant alors les deux chevaliers plus intimes qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Enfin cela était valable pour Mû, pour le Papillon devenu son "amant", la chose était toute autre, il fallait bien s'occuper aux enfers ! Même si les autres spectres n'égalaient pas les talents du Bélier pour l'acte, Myu se contentait des performances de ses comparses pendant l'absence du chevalier d'or, comme un drogué qui goûte toutes les saloperies passant sur le marché à toutes doses pour reproduire l'effet de sa drogue habituelle dont il commence à se lasser.  
Le Verseau continua de toiser silencieusement son ancien frère d'arme, muet comme une tombe, comme s'il avait à tel point accepté sa mort qu'il en était devenu l'hôte, une coquille vide et froide, sans âme pour aimer, sans volonté pour rester. Plus de Camus, plus de Verseau... Juste un mort en sursis, rien d'autre. Telle était la vraie raison de son départ: il ne voulait pas que Milo perçoive cela en lui, qu'il garde jusqu'au dernier de ses jours comme souvenir de son ami l'image de ce pantin désarticulé suintant de mort par tous ses pores et guidé par une marche funèbre.  
Ce à quoi il ressemblait, il le voyait dans les yeux du Bélier, ce dernier lui renvoyant son triste reflet comme un miroir par son attitude si sujette à l'empathie. Mû pouvait être bon acteur, Camus voyait clairement dans ses iris d'émeraude que voir un frère d'armes aussi atteint et déterminé dans sa déchéance le touchait au plus profond. Il y avait autre chose derrière tout ça, Mû s'était comme assombri à son tour lorsque le Verseau avait prononcé le nom de son "amant". Il n'en connaissait que les grandes lignes, mais cette relation entre le Bélier et le spectre n'avait pas l'aspect d'un couple enjoué et épanouissant. Et il n'était en rien solennel, en tout cas pour l'un des partis. Quoique qu'il en fut, l'Atlante s'en rendrait compte tôt ou tard, il lui fallait juste du temps pour réaliser et enfin partager ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de vie avec quelqu'un de fréquentable. Du temps. Typiquement ce qu'aucun d'eux n'avait avant l'échéance.

\- Va te coucher, Mû. Ta mine est affreuse.

Les derniers mots qu'il prononçait dans le sanctuaire, les derniers qu'il adressait à un chevalier. Il n'en dirait pas plus pour ce soir et continuerait sa route seul, comme il l'avait parfois fait, comme il aurait toujours dû faire...

\- Prends soin de toi, s'il te plaît.

Mû lui adressa un signe de la main avant de reprendre sa route silencieusement et en traînant plus des pieds que lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la maison du Cancer. Camus avait quand même raison sur ce point: son retour avait fait plus de mal que de bien, et l'impact n'en serait que plus violent pour ceux qui l'appréciaient.

Le fait que l'armure du Verseau soit retournée à la maison du même signe souleva des interrogations parmis les chevaliers restants. Bien sûr, Mû nia savoir quoique ce soit malgré le souvenir encore à vif de cet étrange dialogue avec le Verseau. Milo quant à lui, n'y voyait qu'une preuve supplémentaire de cette fatalité, représentative d'une vérité qu'il avait toujours refusé de reconnaître. Camus était parti, pour de bon, disparu, effacé, une simple ombre planant sur les méandres déjà troubles de son esprit...

\- Arrête ça, Milo.

Cette voix apaisante venait de le faire sortir de sa rêverie cauchemardesque, aussi paradoxale puisse être cette caractérisation. Aphrodite. Ça y est, il s'en souvenait maintenant. Il était dans la douzième, comme au plus clair de son temps depuis que Camus avait refait "surface"... La compagnie du Poisson avait le don de le calmer, d'apaiser les blessures récemment rouvertes et il ne l'ignorait pas, Aphrodite savait exactement quel effet il avait sur le Scorpion et cela ne le gênait pas, bien au contraire. La satisfaction que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage lorsque les rides de la colère se détendaient sur celui de Milo ne pouvait que l'appuyer.

\- Arrêter quoi ?

\- Tes yeux. Tu n'as ce regard que quand tu broies du noir.

\- J'en sais rien... Comment tu pourrais en savoir quoique ce soit, hein ?

\- J'ai appris à te connaître, tu sais. Et je n'aime pas ce que je vois.

Le Poisson eut un petit sourire en coin, en rien moqueur, juste un sourire pour Milo, juste un signe pour montrer son soutien, aussi fugace puisse-t-il être. Bien sûr qu'il avait appris à connaître Milo, il le voyait plus souvent que ses deux amants réunis, s'étant détaché d'eux pour la présence du Scorpion. Au début cela n'avait été que de simples visites à horaires régulières entre un patient et son psychologue. Mais très vite, les places furent comme mise à égal, les deux étaient patients, la maladie de l'un combattant celle de l'autre, les deux étaient docteur, la compassion de l'autre pourvenant au besoin d'attention de l'un. Bien sûr cela leur arrivait d'être en désaccord, voire même d'être en proie à de violentes disputes mais cela se terminait par la capitulation de l'un des deux partis, suivie de très près par le second qui reconnaissait à son tour ses torts. Jamais DeathMask n'avait agi de la sorte lors de leurs joutes verbales, jamais il n'avait reconnu, jamais il ne voulait rester pour s'expliquer, repoussant Aphrodite se voulant compréhensif alors qu'il était poursuivi par Shura qui ne le lâchait pas, laissant le chevalier des Poissons... Seul. Tout le monde avait l'air bien seul au sanctuaire, du moins ceux dont on entendait parler. Milo n'avait plus Camus, DeathMask et son Capricorne à se tourner autour comme deux astres en orbite pouvant entrer en collision à tout moment, Mû n'ayant rien trouvé de plus constructif à faire que de suivre l'exemple de Saga à rabaisser Kanon et à fuir à Jamir ou au Cocyte pour se réfugier entre les jambes exutoires de son amant. Triste sanctuaire quand on y repensait...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey me revoilà !

Bon, un chapitre un peu plus joyeux que les deux précédents pour compenser ce qui s'est passé avant et ce qu'il va se passer après (je n'en dis pas plus...)  
Un chapitre un peu plus dur à écrire mais j'espère que le style sera toujours aussi agréable à lire si ce n'est plus. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Shion gravit les quelques marches du perron de la maison du Bélier avec nonchalance, l'allure sereine et reposée. Étrangement, ce ne fut pas son disciple qui l'accueillit mais Kiki qui se rua sur lui avec son air espiègle caractéristique. Mû le considérait presque comme son fils et il était dur de ne pas être attendri devant le spectacle et la relation quasiment parentale qu'offraient les deux Béliers, le pope avait même cru voir DeathMask sourire à les voir tous les deux, mais peut-être était-il sous l'emprise d'une quelconque sombre pensée ou d'une de ces substances qui avait la faculté de faire planer ses consommateurs... Quoiqu'il en soit, l'accueil chaleureux de Kiki lui mit du baume au cœur. Il connaissait la situation délicate du sanctuaire et savoir que certains individus gardaient la joie de vivre tout en pouvant l'inspirer aux autres redonnait de l'espoir à l'ancien Bélier. Ce dernier avançait désormais difficilement à cause du poids qu'était Kiki, attaché à sa jambe.  
\- Grand Shion !  
Shion avait toujours demandé au jeune apprenti de Mû d'abandonner le titre de "grand pope" lorsqu'il voulait lui adresser la parole mais Kiki, voulant toujours adapter les choses à sa manière, avait préféré garder le qualificatif tout en appelant l'ancien Bélier par son prénom, d'où le "Grand Shion", du moins c'était l'interprétation qu'en faisait le pope. En réalité, la vérité était autre: le petit trouvait tout simplement le titre de "grand père" trop "dégradant" pour l'ancien maître de Mû et le titre de "grand pope"... Trop pompeux, trop solennel, trop... Trop. Juste trop. Shion était juste adorable et si soucieux du bien-être du dernier Bélier que Kiki le considérait comme un membre de sa famille au même titre que son maître tibétain.  
\- Eh doucement Kiki... Mû n'est pas là pour m'accueillir ? Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ?  
\- Il est parti dans la troisième, chez Saga et Kanon pour leur rendre une petite visite.  
\- Bon, je vais voir comment il va et je reviens, ça te va ?  
\- Oui !  
Le jeune Bélier se détacha du vieux et le suivit jusqu'à la première maison où il le laissa, reprennant ses activités diverses principalement constituées à contempler l'armure du Bélier en songeant au jour où lui aussi la porterait aussi fièrement que l'arborait son maître. Ce petit garçon était vraiment adorable, plein de vie et même revigorant d'un nouveau souffle d'énergie.  
Le pope salua chaleureusement Aldébaran sur sa route, ce dernier était en train de préparer une sempiternelle salade, nourriture presque exclusive du Taureau. Shion se demandait d'ailleurs comment il avait pu devenir aussi imposant en ingurgitant uniquement ces feuilles céladon... Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, en tout moins que le spectacle, qu'il avait devant les yeux. Mû était attablé dans la troisième avec Saga et... Kanon. Le pope avait connaissance du ressentiment que son apprenti avait contre le deuxième Gémeau et les voir tous les deux à la même table sans que Le Bélier ne lance des regards partout dans la pièce traduisant son mal-être avait de quoi être étonnant. En l'occurrence, le premier gardien détaillait chacun des mouvements de Kanon de ses deux yeux en amandes, ses iris suivant fixement les gestes du second Gémeau avec une attention plus qu'insistante. Malgré cette omniprésence apparente du Dragon des Mers pour son apprenti, ce dernier ne fut pas long à remarquer la présence de Shion comme pouvait en témoigner la façon dont venait de s'illuminer son visage avec un sourire enjoué et des yeux écarquillés au point de devenir significativement plus grands - si c'était possible.  
\- Shion !  
Le Bélier fit glisser sa chaise sur le carrelage, et, sans prêter une quelconque attention au regard circonspect que lui lançaient les deux jumeaux, se jeta sur Shion en le piégeant entre ses bras fermement serrés sans avoir l'air de montrer une quelconque envie de s'en détacher.  
\- Eh, Mû doucement... Kiki m'a déjà réservé ce genre d'accueil...  
\- J'ai le droit d'être content de te voir aussi...  
Le Bélier se détacha de son maître et eut un petit soupir soulagé, néanmoins emplit d'une sorte de... Tristesse ? En tout cas, Mû avait quelque chose sur la conscience, il pouvait bien tromper tout le monde dans le sanctuaire avec quelque efforts pour jouer ses émotions, il ne pouvait tromper Shion qui l'avait élevé et vu grandir.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Il s'est passé quelque chose... Mais je t'en parlerai après... Pas ici.  
\- Comme tu voudras. Ça va aller ?  
\- Ça ira, oui.  
Saga se leva à son tour et vint saluer le pope en prenant la place de Mû qui s'était réinstallé à la table où seul Kanon trônait fièrement à son extrémité comme un chef de guerre ou meneur d'hommes. Il n'avait plus comme projet de conquérir les mers et le monde, mais il n'excluait apparemment pas la situation de "Roi de la nourriture". Un titre plus modeste, certes, mais qui correspondait très bien à son attitude vorace dont témoignait même la lueur qu'il avait dans les yeux. Le Gémeau et Shion étaient déjà partis dans une longue discussion où eux seuls trouvaient un intérêt particulier alors qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, un autre Gémeau et un autre Bélier étaient muets comme des tombes, l'un occupé à gouverner silencieusement sur une coupe de tomates en punissant d'un coup de crocs les hypothétiques rebelles, l'autre observant ses mouvements en jouant distraitement avec une boule de mie de pain. Dans cette situation, il était difficile de définir lequel était le moins enclin à parler entre le Bélier rancunier et le Gémeau insouciant. Mû savait qu'il fallait mettre les choses au clair avec Kanon, du moins il ne risquait pas de l'oublier: quand Milo n'était pas chez Aphrodite, il ne manquait pas une occasion de lui rappeler de revoir son jugement sur l'ex Marina, d'aller le voir, lui parler ou au moins essayer de comprendre le personnage. Après tout il n'avait rien à perdre ni à risquer. Le second Gémeau pouvait paraître stupide et pédant aux premiers abords, mais il devait sûrement avoir une complexité ou un fonctionnement bien à lui qu'il préférait ne pas montrer à tout le monde. Étrangement, ce fut lui qui brisa la glace qui s'était établie entre eux tout le long de ce repas.  
\- Mû ?  
\- ... Kanon ?  
\- Viens.  
Le Gémeau se leva de table et, sans se retourner pour vérifier si le Bélier lui emboîtait le pas, s'avança vers le couloir menant aux salles privées de la maison. Mû se leva presque machinalement, l'allure hésitante face à ce comportement brusquement intéressé de l'ex Marina à son égard. Les rôles venaient presque d'être échangés: Shion avait un intérêt plus que poussé pour l'ancien usurpateur alors que le Dragon des Mers voyait désormais en Mû un interlocuteur digne de ce nom. Quelques secondes d'hésitation supplémentaire, quelques pas en plus qu'effectuait cette silhouette qui s'avançait dans le couloir, quelques éclats de voix plus forts entre le pope et Saga... Mû était définitivement seul dans cette pièce, la coupe tristement vide de tomates face à lui et au loin, Kanon. Ce même Kanon qu'il avait conspué, repoussé, ce même Kanon dont il s'était méfié tout du long. Ce même Kanon qui désormais était le seul à vouloir lui adresser la parole sans qu'il ne l'ait cherché. Mû poussa un soupir résigné et suivit le jumeau de Saga dans le couloir tout en gardant une certaine distance entre cet individu mystérieux et lui-même.  
Il fut guidé en silence jusqu'à un simple bureau où une pâle lumière filtrait à travers les fins rideaux contre les larges fenêtres et qui n'avait pas servi depuis longtemps au vu de la couche de poussière qui maculait la surface de la table modeste couverte elle-même de feuilles éparses.  
\- Ça fait longtemps que Saga ne s'en sert plus, comme tu peux le remarquer.  
\- Pourquoi tu veux me montrer ça ?  
\- Te montrer quoi ? Ah ça... Non c'est juste un endroit pour être tranquille, loin de mon frère surmené, comme en témoigne l'utilisation qu'il fait de ce bureau...  
\- Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?  
\- Oui, je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder fixement depuis des jours ?  
Mû sentit ses joues s'empourprer et tourner à un écarlate plus vif encore que celui des tomates dans le saladier sur la table. Le Bélier pensait s'être fait suffisamment discret pour ne pas se faire remarquer, personne jusque-là ne lui avait fait une quelconque remarque, même pas Milo qui pourtant portait une attention toute particulière à cette affaire. D'un autre côté, si Milo brillait par la noble utilisation de son cosmos, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de sa vigueur d'esprit ou même de son attention, ces temps-ci. Car si Mû avait constamment les yeux rivés sur Kanon, il en allait de même pour le Scorpion qui observait avec intérêt les faits et gestes d'Aphrodite, et probablement pas pour les mêmes raisons. Le silence du Bélier dût paraître long pour Kanon qui décida de croiser les bras tout en s'appuyant sur le plateau de bois.  
\- Si tu veux pas parler, c'est tout à ton honneur. C'était juste pour savoir. Après, si tu veux continuer à te donner un air mystérieux…  
\- Mais je t'ai fait quoi exactement ? Depuis quand un regard ça a tué quelqu'un ? Depuis quand ça te gêne le regard des autres, même, depuis quand les autres t'ont gêné ? Ça t'es déjà arrivé d'ouvrir les yeux sur quelque chose d'autre que toi ?  
Kanon fut abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, pas que ce qu'il fut choqué, juste surpris d'entendre toute cette véhémente accusation de la bouche du Bélier. Il avait maintes fois entendu ce même discours de la part de Saga, mais de quelqu'un d'extérieur à sa vie, et d'aussi calme et réfléchi que Mû, cela avait de quoi étonner...  
Il resta néanmoins muet, curieux de connaître les nouvelles accusations du premier gardien. Quitte à avoir un juge accusateur en face de soi, autant l'écouter jusqu'au bout, histoire de voir s'il était pouvait lui aussi se montrer aussi désagréable que son frère quand il le voulait.  
\- Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai écouté Milo pour voir si tu avais un fond... T'en as un et c'est pas forcément...  
Le Bélier à son tour fut stoppé net dans son développement, prit de ce mutisme probablement contagieux qui touchait ce Gémeau. Tout du long, il n'avait osé regarder Kanon dans les yeux, tranchant alors complètement à ses principes de sincérité. Ses deux iris avaient été comme deux orbes incandescentes, immobilisant au moindre contact visuel, coupant chaque phrase par cette pression sourde qu'appuyait ce regard désintéressé. Néanmoins, ce ne fut pas le regard du Dragon des Mers qui bloqua Mû avec une si grande force, mais une feuille, une simple feuille posée sur cette table, ondulée par l'âge qui l'avait marquée de son passage par une couche de poussière toujours plus épaisse à chaque année.  
Ce bout de papier, bête et futile, avait empêché le Bélier de commettre une incommensurable erreur, irrécupérable. Peut-être s'il n'avait pas été là, peut-être que Mû se serait emporté plus, au delà des limites du tolérable.

\- Dessine-moi quelque chose.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- N'importe quoi. Ce que tu veux, du moment que ça peut te changer les idées.  
Mû avait alors prit le crayon et le papier que Kanon lui tendait et avait entreprit de tracer des lignes qui lui venaient d'elles-mêmes à l'esprit. Un mouton. Ce modeste animal laineux qui désormais était le surnom plus ou moins affectueux du premier gardien. Il avait six ans, Kanon quinze et malgré cet écart d'âge, le Gémeau ne voyait aucun problème à rester avec lui pendant cet instant précis. S'il avait agi de Saga, il l'aurait ramené au sanctuaire devant Shion pour que ce dernier puisse s'occuper de lui. Mais si Kanon et Saga étaient jumeaux, leur ressemblance n'était que physique. Le second Gémeau avait trouvé Mû en pleurs pour une raison dont il se fichait au pied du sanctuaire et de toute évidence, le futur Bélier nécessitait une attention particulière imminente. Le futur Marina lui avait alors demandé de lui dessiner n'importe quoi dans le but de le distraire de ce chagrin dont il était la victime impuissante. Un mouton. Un modeste mouton sans importance qui aujourd'hui était juché sur cette table poussiéreuse. Kanon l'avait gardée jusqu'à ce jour, ce moment où Mû, quatorze ans plus tard, était au bord de la crise de nerf, de l'éclatement mental, subitement arrêté par cette vision onirique dans le passé elle-même interrompue par la réplique de Kanon.  
\- Mû, tu allais parler de mon fond.  
\- Tu as gardé ça ?  
\- De quoi tu... Ah ça... Oui. Saga voulait s'en débarrasser, j'ai pas accepté alors il trône ici en attendant de meilleurs jours, qui sont derrière lui d'après moi.  
\- Je... Je suis désolé Kanon, je ne voulais pas...  
\- Oh tu sais, Saga me le dit assez souvent, tu sais, c'est pas étonnant que tu le penses aussi.  
\- Kanon ! Oh mais j'y crois pas, t'as encore bouffé toutes les tomates !  
\- Bon Mû, je serais ravi de continuer cette discussion mais il faut te laisse sinon mon frère va encore être pris de pulsions de meurtre vis à vis de Shion.  
Kanon se courba en une révérence volontairement maladroite et exagérée et quitta la pièce.

Un jour, un second puis un troisième passèrent, se mêlant à d'autres pour former une semaine. Une semaine depuis que Kanon et lui avaient eu cette si particulière entrevue. Une semaine pour que leur relation gagne en profondeur. En premier lieu, Mû avait rendu plus souvent visite aux jumeaux, partageant de façon régulière les repas, mais là n'était pas la preuve la plus significative du revirement si soudain du Bélier. D'ailleurs, il avait ouvert si soudainement son esprit vis à vis de ce Gémeau indésirable que cela avait amené son flot de questions et de réactions. Milo montrait son air mesurément enjoué, tout comme Aphrodite, cachant alors à quel point cela les ravissait qu'une autre guerre fratricide au sanctuaire se termine, les autres étaient satisfaits, et DeathMask... DeathMask s'en fichait comme d'une guigne, n'ayant daigné émettre qu'un ô combien courtois "pfft" lorsque Shura lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Il réagissait toujours de la sorte quand on lui parlait de Mû ou bien de quelqu'un qu'il exécrait au sanctuaire. Autrement dit presque tout le monde, et Aphrodite commençait à faire partie du lot. Le retour à la vie du trash trio à la réputation fort peu reluisante n'avait pas été une chose agréablement vécue par tous ses membres. Surtout le Cancer qui y voyait une preuve supplémentaire qu'on les considérait comme de la chair à canon, une matière malléable à laquelle on donnait la forme et l'aspect pour en faire un outil pratique et si possible, durable dans le temps. Une nouvelle vie pour profiter de la paix... N'importe quoi, une nouvelle vie de servitude pour faire plaisir à cette grognasse qui siégeait dans la dernière maison avec son air angélique. Aphrodite y avait vu une toute nouvelle opportunité de découvrir la vie sous un autre angle... Bah tiens, ce nouvel angle de vue l'avait éloigné du Capricorne et du Cancer, il avait sûrement découvert un spectacle bien plus agréable à regarder ou à supporter. C'était vrai après tout, Milo avait bien de la chance d'être tombé sur Aphrodite, seulement celui-ci semblait avoir oublié qu'il était censé entretenir une relation avec ses deux amants, pas de faire le papillon volage. DeathMask n'était pas comme Mû, il préférait savoir que son amant lui était fidèle sans avoir à volontairement faire abstraction de ses joyeuses sauteries dans des bras étrangers. En tout cas, c'était comme ça qu'il concevait la chose même s'il refusait de l'admettre aux autres et de se l'admettre à lui-même. Quoiqu'il en fut, il devait mettre au clair certaines choses avec le Poisson. Si ce lâche de Bélier aux yeux disproportionnés y était parvenu, même lui, aussi mal habile puisse-t-il être avec les relations humaines, était capable d'y arriver...


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde ! De retour (pour vous jouer de mauvais tours).

Voici la suite de la fanfic, un chapitre plus long mais aussi beaucoup plus sombre par rapport au précédent (j'avais prévenu !), on rentre enfin dans le vif du sujet !

Merci à Beuah pour m'avoir aidé à écrire Dedey, Gélatine pour son avis plein de "dblblblblb" et mention spéciale à Sue Pasha (allez voir sa fic c'est super bien)

Bref, je vous laisse, bonne lecture ! (j'espère toujours que ça plaira quand-même)

* * *

La soirée était déjà bien avancée lorsque le trash trio avait joué son numéro redondant et connu de tous les chevaliers du sanctuaire. Mais pour une fois, les éclats de voix avaient commencé en coulisse, comme d'une répétition entre artistes avant la représentation devant le public qui en demandait toujours plus pour le bouquet final. Un spectacle cathartique attendu de tous représentant tout ce dont ils avaient peur. Peur de leur ressembler, effrayés de tomber si bas dans leurs sentiments ou actes. Il fallait dire que ce trio n'était pas exempt d'exactions, toujours fidèle à sa notoriété qui en faisait un groupe peu fréquentable. Quoiqu'il en fut, les éclats verbaux violents n'atteignaient pas -du moins pas encore- les deux énergumènes qui partageaient à eux seuls une bouteille d'alcool fort soutirée de la réserve personnelle d'Aiolia. Aiolia qui était parti se coucher le premier sous prétexte que la soirée ne l'amusait pas plus que ça, étrange quand on savait que la soirée en question se déroulait chez lui. En tout cas cela n'empêchait pas les chevaliers de s'adonner à leurs vices qui faisaient surface dans la pénombre grandissante de la soirée, révélés par l'alcool et cette fatigue enivrante des fins de journée.  
Mû et Kanon s'étaient quelque peu rapprochés ces derniers temps, expliquant ainsi pourquoi ils étaient tous deux sur le perron du temple du Lion à se partager cette bouteille d'alcool. La situation n'était pas pour déplaire l'ex Marina, il adorait cette sensation de légèreté apportée par ce liquide même si son goût n'était pas des plus agréables. C'était incroyable à quel point le Lion pouvait avoir des choix plus que douteux pour ses liqueurs diverses... Le Bélier et Kanon avaient découvert une foison de variétés différentes et inconnues dans des bouteilles à l'apparence intrigante. Ils avaient été comme deux étrangers dans un pays inconnu assistant à un défilé intéressant mais dont la pertinence échappait à n'importe qui n'étant pas un minimum renseigné sur la chose. Pourquoi avoir tant de boissons différentes quand de la bière suffisait ? Mû s'était alors saisi de la bouteille la moins alambiquée dans son apparence sans prêter attention si Aiolia ou une autre pseudo figure d'autorité les observait ou non.  
Ils avaient alors vidé la moitié de la bouteille sur les marches sans grande difficulté, son contenu s'étant révélé être de la vodka de luxe. De vrais goûts de chiottes, ça n'était rien de plus que de l'alcool de pommes de terre, pensait Kanon. Ce dernier soupira, brisant alors ce silence respectueux.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Mû.  
\- Tout ça. C'est de la poudre aux yeux. En quoi on doit vivre une seconde fois ?  
\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça...  
\- Camus. On a eu l'occasion d'en parler et on pense la même chose. Je veux dire, on a passé le flambeau à la génération suivante, on a accompli tout ce pourquoi on a été élevés. Je suis pas fait pour... Ça.  
\- C'est à dire ?  
\- La paix. Tout ça, je connaitrai jamais, je suis juste là pour ce qu'on m'a demandé de faire. Je pourrais mourir demain que ça ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid. C'est juste que, j'ai rien à faire ici, j'ai jamais eu rien à faire nulle part de toutes façons.  
Il eut un claquement de langue agacé en réponse à ces souvenirs désagréables qui l'assaillirent. Particulièrement sa guerre sainte, une croisade contre Hades et contre ses propres démons, prouver qu'il avait de la valeur, se le prouver à lui... Une fois mort, il n'avait plus à se préoccuper de ça, alors pourquoi, au nom D'Athéna, avait-il été ramené à la vie ? Pour profiter de la paix ? À d'autres. Il avait essayé de profiter lui aussi, voyant Mû se précipiter dans les bras de Myu il avait succombé aux avances du juge Rhadamante. Les deux hommes avaient alors été très proches lors d'une nuit intime mais contrairement au Bélier, Kanon n'avait jamais donné de suite au serviteur D'Hades.  
\- Toi, tu as pu t'y faire, tu as trouvé Myu comme "distraction". Camus m'a raconté.  
\- Camus a raconté beaucoup de choses.  
\- Ah oui ? Pourtant la façon dont tout a commencé laisse penser ça...  
\- Ça n'a pas commencé... Ça n'a jamais commencé...  
Kanon haussa un sourcil, même si son discours était le même que tous les chevaliers du sanctuaire, le Dragon des Mers avait sûrement touché un point sensible de son nouvel ami.  
\- Dans ce cas... C'est quoi exactement ?  
\- Je sais pas, je ne sais même pas si je l'ai su un jour... Je...  
L'éclatement d'une bouteille en verre le coupa dans sa tirade, et en un sens, avait mis fin à son supplice. Il détestait parler de Myu au moins autant que ses frères d'arme détestaient la relation qu'il entretenait avec le spectre. Personne ne semblait essayer de comprendre ce qui liait le Bélier à son "amant". Jamais personne n'avait accepté sa présence lorsqu'il rendait visite au sanctuaire, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été officiellement discutée par les autres. D'ailleurs, il rendait de moins en moins visite au sanctuaire, il préférait tellement quand le Bélier venait le rejoindre au Cocyte, poussé par un élan de mélancolie et de forte solitude, lorsqu'il venait se donner à lui... Dans ces conditions, il était si malléable, si docile que le Papillon pouvait assouvir ses désirs les plus inavouables, mais jamais Mû n'osait le reconnaître, toujours il gardait ce masque impassible quand il rentrait. Ce masque qui inquiétait Shion et tourmentait Kiki.

\- Mais c'est ça, continue d'chialer, tu sais faire que ça de toutes façons...  
Aphrodite ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'une larme avait tracé un sillon le long de sa joue jusqu'à son menton. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, de DeathMask qui le traitait comme ça alors qu'il ne montrait aucune forme de rejet envers Shura.  
\- T'as toujours tout compris à ta manière, Angelo, toujours, t'en as rien à foutre des autres, de ce qu'ils ressentent !  
\- Mais oui, c'est ça, et d'ailleurs, Milo il a l'air d'aimer ça tes chouinements ? Hein ? Tu chouines pareil quand t'es au pieu avec lui ? J'suppose que c'est parce qu'il comprend, lui qu'il a droit de te tringler comme il veut pour te faire crier comme une belle salope. Allez, casse-toi, fous-moi la paix, va faire ton eploré ailleurs.  
Le Cancer avait donné un vif coup de pied dans les éclats de verre qui parsemaient le sol pour accompagner ses derniers mots ou évacuer la rage en lui. Dommage que Milo soit parti raccompagner Aldébaran ivre chez lui, sa réaction aurait été intéressante. Le fait était Qu'Aphrodite soit au moins aussi tourmenté que DeathMask aurait été à noter par le crabe, en tout cas il aurait été judicieux de le noter car la gifle monumentale qu'il reçut en guise de réponse ne l'aurait probablement pas sonné à ce point.  
Le Poisson profita du silence du Cancer pour s'éloigner de la maison du Lion en suivant les marches qui menaient au temple qu'il protégeait, penser, réfléchir, oublier. Aphrodite avait besoin d'occuper son esprit un instant, de se distraire de ces problèmes que soulevait Angelo. Ses roses au moins ne le repoussaient pas malgré leurs épines empoisonnées, au moins autant que le venin que le Cancer avait distillé dans ses paroles.  
Mû avait alors profité du retournement de situation pour éluder cette question insidieuse posée par Kanon et pour se diriger à l'intérieur de la demeure du Lion. Il dut chercher un moment avant de trouver DeathMask, la main prise de tremblements légers, fixant le vide de son regard assassin qui avait cette triste réputation d'être aussi foudroyant que le Cancer.  
\- DeathMask ?  
Ô par une quelconque sainteté supposément puissante, pourquoi fallait-il que ce faible de Bélier vienne se mêler de ses affaires ?  
\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as pas des armures à réparer ?  
\- Je serais là si c'était le cas ?  
\- J'en sais rien et je m'en fous.  
Le Cancer joua du pied avec les quelques morceaux de verres restants encore imbibés de cette liqueur délicieuse tout en sortant son briquet pour allumer une de ses sempiternelles cigarettes. Il venait de gâcher un si bon liquide, pour Aphrodite en plus. Il étouffa un juron avant de jeter sans ménagement l'outil qui avait perdu tout intérêt aux yeux du quatrième gardien.  
\- tsh ! Fait chier... Je m'taille aussi, tiens...  
\- Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ?  
\- Ha ! Bah rattraper la pute à Milo, qu'est-ce tu crois ?  
\- Je suis sérieux.  
Le Cancer souffla, tituba et fit mine que le mouvement était pleinement volontaire en s'appuyant sur le mur avant de se ressaisir et d'effacer toute trace d'un quelconque amusement.  
\- À ton avis, j'vais me chercher du feu... _Pezzo di merda_...  
Il sortit sans s'empresser, la cigarette toujours accrochée à ce bec acerbe et suivi de près par le Bélier à qui Kanon lança un regard empli d'interrogation. Mû articula un bête "Désolé, urgences..." qui sembla ne pas contenter le Gémeau. Décidément, personne ne trouvait son compte avec lui et il ne le trouvait pas lui-même avec qui que ce soit. C'était une forme d'équilibre, en soi. Pensif, il but une longue gorgée de vodka en observant son ami suivre le Cancer. S'il était parti aussi subitement, il devait bien y avoir une raison tangible...

Le Dragon des Mers jeta un œil à l'intérieur de la maison et n'y vit personne qu'il voulait vraiment fréquenter pour le moment. Sûrement le contrecoup du désistement de Mû qui avait déserté en pleine conversation. D'habitude, ceux avec qui il conversait avaient la décence de le regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'ils lui disaient que ses propos étaient indiscrets ou bien avaient la politesse de poursuivre la discussion jusqu'à ce qu'une fin se dessine. Jamais il n'avait été laissé en plan de la sorte par qui que ce soit. Mû était vraiment versatile, instable et désobligeant quand il le voulait et parfois même quand il ne le voulait pas forcément, Kanon avait pu constater cela lors de leurs multiples entrevues où il s'était mis à le considérer comme un ami. Pas le plus proche ni le plus fiable, Mû était Mû, il en avait bien conscience, mais il restait un ami quand même. Enfin peut-être que le Bélier ne le considérait pas au point où il considérait le Cancer, peut-être cela venait du fait que DeathMask et lui avaient été amis pendant l'enfance, malgré le fait qu'ils se soient éloignés pour une raison inintéressante... Bon sang, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se questionner de la sorte, encore un peu, on l'aurait prit pour Saga et l'idée de ressembler à son jumeau lui donnait des frissons. Déjà qu'ils avaient le même physique à quelques détails près, s'il commençait à penser et réfléchir comme son attardé de frère, ça n'allait plus. Vivre au jour le jour sans se soucier du lendemain, même si ça n'avait aucune forme de sens d'être encore en vie pour lui, tel était son crédo. Le Gémeau jeta un regard incrédule au récipient de verre qu'il venait de vider et haussa les épaules. Ce truc était vraiment planant, mine de rien... Il se releva, se massa le bas du dos, et, tenant la bouteille par le goulot entreprit de descendre les escaliers jusqu'à la demeure qu'il partageait avec Saga en prenant un chemin alternatif. Hors de question de croiser Mû et le Cancer ce soir ni de rajouter une couche sur leurs ennuis. De toute façon le Bélier serait présent le lendemain et il pourrait aborder le sujet de son ravissement à tête reposée. Présentement, il avait juste besoin de sommeil.

Le Cancer fit quelques pas dans son habitat si particulièrement décoré, faisant alors glisser les quelques tessons de verre vides qui traînaient sur le sol en un tintement paradoxalement cristallin. Même si les murs n'étaient plus les supports des visages des nombreuses victimes d'Angelo, l'ambiance y restait extrêmement pesante et oppressante dans cette pénombre impénétrable. À croire que la nuit naissait de ce temple même. Le crabe parcourut des mains son canapé de cuir à la recherche d'une allumette survivante du génocide dont avait été victime la dernière boîte en possession de DeathMask. Il émit un petit grognement peu convaincu en guise de réaction victorieuse lorsqu'il saisit la petite languette de bois au bout hautement inflammable pour allumer sa cigarette, cette dernière attendant patiemment l'heure où les dernières minutes de sa vie se consommeraient au rythme de la respiration du fumeur, chaque souffle comme un glas funeste dans la nuit.  
\- Ça y est ? T'as vu c'que tu voulais voir ? Tu peux t'en aller maintenant. J'te montre pas la sortie, t'es assez grand pour la trouver tout seul.  
Mû croisa les bras sans bouger, ses hypothétiques sourcils froncés ne laissant entrevoir que sa détermination d'en venir au fait.  
\- Il s'est passé quoi avec Aphrodite ?  
\- Rien. Tu peux t'en aller.  
\- Tu vas me faire croire que ce que j'ai entendu et la bouteille jetée au sol est tout à fait normal ?  
\- Ouais. T'as fini ?  
Mû soupira d'un souffle chevrotant. DeathMask ne pouvait vraiment plus le voir. Se souvenait-il seulement de leur amitié quand ils étaient enfants ? Le Bélier en doutait. Le Cancer devait sûrement lui en vouloir pour ça, tout le reste n'avait été qu'un supplément ajouté plus tard pour appuyer son propos, comme d'un steak sur lequel on éparpille un peu de sel pour en relever le goût.  
\- Comme tu voudras, _Angelo_.  
\- M'appelle pas comme ça.  
\- Pourquoi ? Aphrodite le fait bien...  
Un sourire presque satisfait faillit se dessiner nerveusement sur le visage du premier gardien quand il vit l'expression de son interlocuteur changer, son visage se décomposant en des traits presque effrayants.  
\- Aphrodite, c'est rien, ok ? Rien, rien... Rien...  
\- Tu vas finalement m'en parler ou non ?  
\- Tsh ! Ferme-la ! Vous êtes pareils tous les deux, t'es bien la pute de Myu.  
\- Ça sera pas la première fois que tu me le dis.  
Bien que le Bélier affichait son masque inquisiteur, la pique l'avait touché au plus profond, frappant une corde qui fit résonner un son dans ton son être telle une vérité nouvelle et douloureuse, jusqu'ici omise et volontairement occultée.  
\- Et ça s'ra pas la dernière.  
Le premier gardien fit abstraction de la remarque de son comparse et alla l'asseoir sur son divan. Le Cancer se laissa faire sans broncher, trop las pour protester face à ce geste anodin. Mû pouvait bien avoir tous les défauts du monde, il ne servait à rien de râler sur cette action, le Bélier était trop têtu pour entendre raison. Une fois posé sur les coussins, le Cancer ne laissa pas l'occasion à son interlocuteur de reposer l'une de ses questions stériles et préféra prendre le pas plutôt que subir un interrogatoire insupportable.  
\- Ça t'fais quoi d'savoir que t'as brisé un couple, mouton ?  
\- Pardon ?  
\- J'sais que c'est toi qui a poussé Milo dans les bras D'Aphrodite. T'as une tête d'innocent, mais rassure-toi, t'en as qu'la tête.  
\- Je suis désolé, DeathMask, je ne savais pas que ça prendrait cette ampleur...  
\- Tsh ! T'excuse pas, ça l'ramènera pas.  
\- C'est à dire ?  
\- Phro s'est tiré, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise. Il a trouvé mieux ailleurs, j'vais pas courir après...  
Mû faillit s'excuser une fois supplémentaire mais se ravisa, se contentant de baisser les yeux sur le sol sale de la quatrième maison.  
\- Ah, tu fais chier, c'est pas que d'ta faute non plus.  
\- Tu pourrais lui en vouloir...  
\- Hein ?  
\- À Phro. Tu pourrais lui en vouloir... Je veux dire, j'ai poussé Milo dans ses bras, mais... Je sais pas...  
\- Si t'en sais rien, j'vais pas savoir à ta place...  
\- Aphrodite t'aime sûrement toujours...  
\- Ah la bonne blague ! T'es vexé si j'te crois pas ?  
Le Bélier agita bêtement la tête pour nier et s'asseoir à côté du Cancer sur le canapé avec un soupir.  
\- T'as à boire ?  
\- Tu m'fais chier jusqu'à ma maison et en plus tu veux piquer dans ma réserve ? Et puis quoi encore ?  
Mû haussa les épaules, le dos un peu voûté, comme ployant sous cette accusation lourde de sens que lui avait adressé Angelo. Jamais il n'avait pensé une seule seconde que son initiative pour que Milo se sente mieux aille si loin... D'ailleurs, personne n'avait de preuves, il pouvait simplement s'agir de spéculations du Cancer. Il avait une grande faculté à interpréter à sa façon comment les choses se passaient dans le sanctuaire, alors le fait que toute cette histoire ne soit qu'une rumeur un peu trop prise au sérieux était vraiment probable. Mais si c'était vrai ? S'il avait vraiment causé ce désastre ? S'il était responsable de tout ça ? Par Athena, qu'il aurait aimé disparaître dans le sol à cet instant particulier, se fondre au sol, se dissoudre dans l'air pour ne plus avoir à supporter tout ça. En un sens, il enviait Camus d'avoir déserté... Mû possédait déjà le titre de "lâche", confirmer cette appellation ne faisait ni chaud ni froid au Bélier... Quoique, peut-être le confirmait-il déjà, en refusant d'avoir le courage de partir définitivement à son tour. Oh et puis que l'avis des autres soit envoyé à Hades, il resterait ce qu'il était, qu'il soit lâche ou mouton, il en avait cure. Il savait juste que DeathMask et Aphrodite étaient en froid et que pour le moment, il était le seul pouvant y remédier.  
\- Il te reste toujours Shura.  
\- Ouais...  
\- Comme quoi la situation n'est pas si dramatique que ça dans cette histoire.  
\- Si tu l'dis... Sérieux, Mû, Aphrodite, je préfère l'oublier.  
\- Mais tu l'aimes quand même ?  
\- Aimer... Ça me paraît trop fort. J'crois pas l'avoir "aimé", c'était surtout un échange de bons procédés...

Aphrodite venait de quitter la maison des Poissons et se dirigeait vers les étages inférieurs du sanctuaire. Les incisions verbales d'Angelo l'avaient au moins autant touché que le coup que le dernier gardien lui avait asséné sur la joue, si ce ne fut plus. Après leurs disputes, DeathMask avait toujours une phase où il était plus loquace qu'à l'accoutumée, plus enclin à parler et mettre les choses au clair. Une fois, le Poisson avait même cru percevoir une forme d'excuses mais il aurait fallu revoir la scène pour confirmation, et Aphrodite n'avait pas spécialement envie de revivre ces événements qui l'avaient plus éprouvé que ses plus intenses combats.  
Aphrodite fut presque déçu de ne pas trouver son amant chez le Lion. D'un autre côté, seuls quelques dépravés encore assez éveillés pour avoir conscience d'être quelque chose étaient encore présents dans cette soirée, avachis comme des loques sur les plus infimes parcelles de divan disponibles. Le Cancer était sûrement retourné dans sa tanière... Ça n'était pas un problème, Aiolia et DeathMask étant voisins, la marche était courte, d'autant plus que cela lui donnait un délai supplémentaire pour réfléchir plus posément à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire une fois devant lui.

Passé la pas de porte, il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas moyen de faire demi-tour. Angelo sentirait sa présence et le dialogue serait inévitable. Tant mieux puisque deux hommes avaient des choses à se dire. Tout se passait comme prévu: les colonnes mal entretenues se dressaient massivement, impressionnant par leur fidélité et leur ténacité à leur poste malgré les fissures et le poids des âges, les bouteilles et mégots, certains encore fumant, éparpillés sur le sol, l'absence d'éclairage... Tout témoignait de la présence du Cancer en ces lieux et il était lui-même en pleine conversation avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mû. Pourquoi diable Mû était-il ici ? Il était sûrement venu essayer de recoller les morceaux, lui préparer le terrain pour que la discussion entre les deux amants n'en soient que plus aisée. Non... Il y avait autre chose... Angelo était encore trop empli de ressenti, d'amertume, comme si la dispute avait encore lieu dans une tempête sourde et paisible, comme si, au lieu d'avoir apaisé la haine de son amant, Mû l'avait alimentée et entretenue, la rendant plus intense et insidieuse sans pour autant la rendre explosive... Par pitié, le Bélier n'avait quand même pas gâché l'occasion du Poisson pour enfin mettre fin à cette guerre qui s'éternisait entre Angelo et lui...  
\- Mais tu l'aimes quand même ?  
\- Aimer... Ça me paraît trop fort. J'crois pas l'avoir "aimé", c'était surtout un échange de bons procédés...  
Les yeux écarquillés, Aphrodite s'immobilisa et laissa tomber sa rose au sol, rose qu'il avait préparé à l'intention de DeathMask. La fleur s'écrasa mollement sur le sol, perdant quelques pétales lors de l'impact. Le point positif était que cela embellissait cette triste atmosphère maussade et désormais silencieuse. Mû avait intimé le silence au Cancer d'une tape sur l'épaule dès qu'il avait vu Aphrodite qui dardait sur eux des yeux assassins. Le principal intéressé par ce regard inquisiteur se leva subitement du canapé et faillit en perdre l'équilibre. Avoir plus d'alcool que de sang dans les veines n'était pas forcément recommandé lorsque l'on voulait tenir debout.  
\- Eh... Enfin d'puis l'temps je pensais que t'avais remarqué... Tu faisais que m'le reprocher...  
Rien à répondre, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas ouvrir sa bouche, faire jouer ses cordes vocales afin d'articuler sa volonté pour qu'Angelo l'entende, qu'il l'écoute pour une fois, qu'il montre... Quelque chose, pas cette attitude désabusée qu'il avait tout le temps.  
\- Très bien...  
Ces deux seuls mots furent les derniers qu'il prononçait dans la demeure du Cancer car déjà il s'éloignait de DeathMask, vers la sortie, loin du sanctuaire, loin de tout ça...  
\- Allez ça va, fais pas ta mijaurée... Oh, Phro...  
Aucune réaction de la part du Poisson qui continuait sa progression. Mû n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde de battement avant de réaliser que cette attitude était la même que celle de Camus l'autre soir. Même regard, même aura...  
\- DeathMask...  
\- Quoi ? Ferme-la Mû, j'te parle pas. C'est ça, casse toi encore, j'en n'ai rien à foutre, y me reste encore Shura ! Allez, dégage !  
Le Bélier secoua la tête et se leva à la suite du dernier gardien, ce dernier manquant de peu de recevoir un tesson de verre qui avait volé dans sa direction.  
Mû parvint à arrêter Aphrodite dans sa course en lui saisissant le bras à quelques marches de l'entrée de la quatrième.  
\- Attends...  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'essaie d'accomplir, Mû ? T'en n'as pas assez fait ? Laisse moi.  
Le Poisson se dégagea en glissant comme une anguille entre les serres du premier gardien puis continua sa progression. Mû le savait, rien ne le retiendrait, et certainement pas lui, lui était impuissant.

Milo avait un petit peu trop passé de temps avec Kanon dans la troisième au vu de l'heure avancée qu'affichaient les aiguilles de l'horloge du sanctuaire. Ainsi, il s'était mis à gravir les marches en pleine nuit pour rentrer dans son temple. Si son lit avait été un être doté de raison et de dons télépathiques, le Scorpion en était convaincu, son lit l'aurait sans doute appelé à lui. Un bruit de verre qui éclate. Sans doute DeathMask ivre se battant contre des démons invisibles, rien d'alarmant...  
\- Aphrodite ? Qu'est-ce que... ?  
\- Milo...  
Le Poisson posa délicatement une main hésitante sur sa joue. Le contact de sa peau fit frissonner Milo, plus personne ne l'avait touché de la sorte depuis... Camus. Cette caresse rouvrit en lui une cicatrice mais fut aussi la source d'un sentiment libérateur, un geste intime qu'il avait toujours désiré au plus profond de lui, depuis le jour où il avait commencé à se rapprocher de lui. Ce rapprochement fut présentement physique: Aphrodite s'était avancé vers Milo pour aller chercher de ses lèvres celle du Scorpion en un baiser tendre, sincère. L'étreinte dura quelques secondes avant que le Poisson ne s'écarte du huitième gardien et souffle avant de s'éloigner :  
\- Désolé...  
Il venait de comprendre. Trop tardivement. Le dernier chevalier avait déjà disparu. C'était un baiser d'adieu, un dernier souvenir, ce Qu'Aphrodite voulait qu'il garde de lui. Un long soupir, un coup d'œil vers les étoiles, la voie lactée, témoin imposant et secret des tristes événements de ce soir, et Milo s'était remis à marcher, hagard, désorienté, perdu... Camus était parti, Aphrodite était parti, faisait-il fuir le monde qu'il aimait à ce point ?

Kiki s'était assoupi tôt dans la soirée, Mû n'aurait donc pas à se préoccuper de lui avant son départ. Aphrodite l'avait bouleversé, l'attitude du Cancer aussi. Se rasseoir, ramasser une bouteille encore un peu remplie et finir son contenu d'un trait pour finalement s'endormir dans cette position peu avantageuse. Ses affaires de rechange préparées, le Bélier hissa son sac sur le dos. Ça n'était pas grand chose, de quoi s'absenter pendant deux ou trois jours, pas plus. Il avait besoin d'évacuer lui aussi, de décompresser, se recentrer, disparaître, voilà disparaître momentanément afin de voir ailleurs, prendre du recul. Le Verseau, puis le Poisson... Si ça continuait de la sorte, le sanctuaire serait désert avant la fin de l'année. Qui serait le prochain ? Milo ? DeathMask ? Shura ? Mû préférait ne pas y penser, quitte à se défiler face à cette réalité, une preuve supplémentaire de lâcheté, tiens. Le Cancer aurait été fier de voir que son opinion sur le Bélier se confirmait à chaque seconde.  
Mû traversa sa maison, la lueur de la lune et des étoiles filtrant à travers les longs rideaux immaculés que la brise estivale agitait en un flottement fantomatique tout en apportant son lot d'effluves iodées.  
\- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?  
Shion. Mû aurait dû se souvenir qu'il veillait jusqu'à très tard le soir, ou très tôt le matin en Été pour contempler le ciel étoilé depuis le parvis de la maison du Bélier. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de rester immobile et fixé sur sa destination future pour attendre les remarques du vieux pope.  
\- Tu comptes partir définitivement toi aussi ?  
Une simple formalité. Shion savait pertinemment où Mû se rendait et cela ne lui plaisait pas, cela ne lui plaisait jamais lorsque son apprenti décidait de s'abandonner à ce lieu et ses occupants.  
\- Non. Moi au moins j'aurais le cran de revenir...  
Ce fut ainsi qu'il laissa son maître seul sur les marches du temple, qu'il partit loin du sanctuaire pour descendre au Cocyte, sa descente aux Enfers.


	5. Chapter 5

Re tout le monde, bon un chapitre beaucoup moins fluffy qui m'a donné du fil à retordre à écrire... Bref, s'il y a des fautes aberrantes, je présente mes excuses mais je n'avais pas de pc à disposition pour faire les retouches nécessaires, je m'y mets quand je suis de retour chez moi !

En tout cas, ça a été le chapitre le plus difficile à écrire (j'ai réécri plusieurs fois certains passages) mais j'espère qu'il sera bien quand même ! Bonne lecture !

Assis sur un appendice rocheux, son surplis émettant des cliquetis du plus bel effet à chacun de ses mouvements, Minos s'amusait à faire de sa main son propre pantin, jouer des articulations comme s'il avait s'agit d'une de ses victimes sans pour autant se blesser. Ça serait un comble s'il venait à se fracturer un doigt ou se tordre le poignet alors qu'il s'adonnait à un bête passe-temps, lui, un général d'Hades, juge des âmes des Enfers. Il eut son petit sourire énigmatique, être digne de ce titre avait quelque chose de confortable même si la tâche n'était pas d'un repos absolu. Seul Eaque s'affranchissait parfois de son devoir en vaquant parmis les spectres et le monde des mortels en temps qu'observateur. Le seul des trois juges à ne pas vraiment avoir de répugnance vis à vis des autres ordres. Bien sûr, celle de Minos était infime par rapport à celle de Rhadamante, mais elle restait suffisamment significative pour être notée. De toute la chevalerie mortelle, il n'y avait rien à sauver à part peut-être le Bélier D'Athéna. Il savait se faire apprécier de Minos, apportant à chaque fois un petit cadeau ou un petit quelque chose pour négocier son passage aux Enfers quand il en gardait l'entrée pendant son temps libre. Rhadamante ne le laissait passer que lorsque le Papillon le demandait et Eaque se fichait comme d'une guigne de la prétendue présence de Mû ou non. Il pensait même que s'il continuait à leur rendre visite, les spectres seraient obligés de lui préparer des appartements privés pour que ses séjours ne soient pas aussi souvent écourtés. Si Minos pouvait parfois apprécier la présence du premier gardien D'Athéna, il était néanmoins hors de question qu'il cautionne une quelconque attache aux Enfers. Il pouvait bien avoir des liens intimes avec Myu, ça ne changeait rien. Mû restait un mortel et un ancien ennemi, il ne fallait pas l'oublier même si la trêve était toujours de vigueur. D'un autre côté, presque tout le monde avait plus ou moins des rapports "proches" avec le Papillon, un véritable symbole de débauche et de décadence incorrigible et insatiable, ce spectre qui était toujours assoiffé de nouvelles expériences mais surtout de son partenaire le plus fidèle. Tiens, en parlant du loup, ou plutôt en l'occurrence, du Bélier, le voilà qu'il apparaissait devant les portes du Cocyte. Lui aussi était un symbole de débauche en quelques sortes, à se demander si ses vices n'étaient pas plus malsains que ceux de tous les guerriers d'Hades réunis.

\- Mû.

\- Minos.

\- Tu m'as apporté quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

\- Non... Désolé. J'ai oublié. Pour la prochaine fois ?

\- Mh. Ça ira, tu peux passer, mais c'est la dernière faveur que je te fais. Après t'iras t'arranger avec Rhadamante. Bon, suis-moi, je t'emmène jusqu'à lui, il sait où Myu est allé se fourrer.

Les deux chevaliers suivirent les corridors, chemins étroits et longues étendues vides avant de croiser le juge de la Wyvern, ou Vouivre pour son côté francophone. Néanmoins, le juge préférait largement l'appellation anglophone, étant lui-même originaire de Grande-Bretagne. Une lubie quelconque pour se donner un air profond ou intrigant. Il n'eut qu'un regard dédaigneux pour le chevalier d'or que Minos venait d'abandonner à ses pieds. Quand allait-il enfin comprendre qu'il n'était pas la nounou de ce faible et insignifiant Bélier qui venait souiller leur royaume de sa présence et empoisonner son air de son souffle répugnant ? Probablement pas aujourd'hui... Il se contenta de lui adresser un signe de tête, le sommant de le suivre. Le Papillon allait encore se satisfaire bruyamment pendant les heures suivantes et Rhadamante serait encore là à monter la garde pour s'assurer que Mû reparte aussitôt que son office soit accomplie et qu'il se dirige bien vers la sortie pour -La Wyvern l'espérait très fort- ne jamais revenir.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte rouge et haute au milieu d'un couloir aux draperies du même apparat.

\- C'est cette chambre. Tu as intérêt à faire mieux que la dernière fois pour ta séance de saute-mouton quotidienne. Myu a été déçu la dernière fois.

\- Écrase, tu veux ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

\- Oh, avec plaisir.

Rhadamante s'exécuta, mais au lieu de suivre le sens métaphorique intimé par le Bélier, il écrasa sa main sur son postérieur pour le pousser à l'intérieur de ce palais de luxure et de passion charnelle.

\- T'as une heure, Mouton.

Myu. Il était là, bien sûr qu'il était là, où aurait-il été d'autre ? Dès qu'il y avait sa bête à chevaucher, il répondait présent dans la minute grand damn du Bélier. Au fur et à mesure que leurs visites s'accumulaient, le premier gardien développait un ressenti grandissant vis à vis du Papillon, préférant de plus en plus rester tranquille un moment avant de passer à l'acte. Ce temps de battement, jamais on ne le lui avait laissé, à quoi bon ? Qu'aurait-il tiré de cet instant de réflexion ? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée, enfin si, une petite mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à mettre le doigt dessus.

\- Mû !

La Papillon s'avança vers le Bélier à grandes enjambées et vint le prendre dans ses bras. Le chevalier D'Athéna était resté immobile tout le long de l'opération, presque crispé sous ces mains aventureuses qui l'avaient tant de fois parcouru. Le spectre ne se fit pas prier pour piéger les lèvres de son amant des siennes dans un baiser passionné. Tout cela n'était que de la poudre aux yeux, un artifice pour que Mû se décrispe, qu'il croit que c'était sa personne plutôt que son physique ou ses compétences étaient désirée. On n'était pas passionné lorsque l'on était quelqu'un comme le Papillon. Il était excité, pas passionné et son désir de pourvenir à son excitation se sentait contre la hanche du premier gardien qui commençait lui aussi à ressentir la nécessité de s'assouvir avec son partenaire: sa faim se réveillait et les caresses insidieuses de son amant avaient le don de raviver la flamme de l'envie en lui. Myu savait comment s'y prendre pour attiser le Bélier, pour qu'il soit à point, geignant du besoin impérieux qui était celui que le Papillon pouvait combler d'un simple coup de reins...

Sans l'avoir forcément noté, Mû s'était retrouvé face contre la commode, déjà à moitié déshabillé par le touché expert de son partenaire. Quelques baisers, caresses réciproques bien placées et ils furent tout deux nus, l'un toujours plus soumis par les assauts répétés et frustrants de son amant, lui aussi était frustré et pressé de passer à l'acte, de posséder le Bélier, d'en faire sa chose. Il caressa alors du bout des doigts l'intimité de cet androgyne livré à ses bons soins. Alors ça commençait, le Papillon avait succombé à son plus primaire instinct et comptait bien abattre les dernières fondations de la contenance du tibétain qui s'agitait entre ses mains et tentait de se relever, histoire de se ressaisir un minimum.

\- Eh... Pas bouger...

Sans crier gare, il s'abaissa au niveau du bassin et s'humecta la langue sur les lèvres à l'idée de ce qu'il allait faire. Le fier chevalier D'Athéna était à sa merci, ce pédant Bélier, si puissant lors de leur affrontement, parfois si cinglant dans ses répliques... Il n'était désormais plus qu'un bout de chair en proie à la gourmandise d'un carnivore affamé.

Les deux pattes du Papillon ecartèrent les deux collines de chair du Bélier, révélant ainsi une intimité cachée jusqu'ici dans laquelle il laissa sa langue tracer des sillons qui poussèrent Mû à émettre quelques gémissement, ses jambes et bras pris de soubresauts incontrôlables.

Il geint une première fois, puis une seconde, s'agrippant à ce qu'il pouvait. Rester debout était un supplice mais il ne donnerait pas la fierté de s'écrouler au Papillon.

\- Myu...

\- Je sais.

L'intéressé se releva en glissant sur le corps de son amant, son membre turgescent venant frapper entre les jambes du Bélier, apparemment très enclin à entrer. Il saisit Mû aux hanches mais au lieu d'expédier la sale besogne en quelques va-et-vient frénétiques, il le jeta à plat ventre sur le lit, le dominant de toute sa hauteur.

\- À quatre pattes, Mouton. Je t'assure, tu vas bêler...

Un mouton, voilà ce qu'il était: une petite créature docile et obéissante, indigne et sans grâce. Un mouton, comme celui qu'il avait dessiné pour Kanon des années auparavant et qui était resté en sa possession des années durant. Bon sang mais pourquoi pensait-il à son ami à ce moment précis ? Il aurait préféré s'affranchir du supplice d'imaginer le regard que lui lancerait le Gémeau en posant les yeux sur cette action absurde. Le Bélier baissa les yeux, il venait d'obtempérer à l'invective du Papillon et s'était appuyé sur ses bras et ses genoux, pas franchement prêt à subir les assauts suivants, connaissant en quoi ils consistaient.

Mû cria: son partenaire venait de donner un coup de rein d'une violence peu commune en faisant sienne au plus loin qu'il pouvait sa chose. Et il recommençait, encore et encore. Sans crier gare, il accélérait le mouvement, allait encore plus loin si c'était possible, effectuait quelques brusques mouvements de bassins qui mettaient à mal les muscles tendus du bas du Bélier... L'onde chaude qu'il sentait dans son postérieur s'était transformée en tempête ardente, consumant chacune des cellules de son corps écartelé. Car s'il ressentait quoique ce soit vis à vis de cette situation, l'impression d'être écartelé dominait largement sur les autres. Comme Myu le dominait à ce moment, ses ongles creusant dans sa peau des déchirures sanguinolentes.

Le Papillon commençait à gémir, jouissant de toute la possession malsaine que l'on pouvait avoir d'un corps étranger. Ce partenaire qui était autrefois le digne Bélier, n'était désormais plus qu'un fourreau d'albâtre pour son épée qui avait déjà traversé tant de camarades à ce petit jeu. Dieu que le Papillon adorait les métaphores ! Son esprit était en ébullition lorsqu'il entrait en Mû, lorsqu'il glissait en lui, qu'il le faisait glappir cet être fiévreux couvert d'une fine couche de sueur. En effet, Mû glappissait, et pas de plaisir, bien au contraire, c'était un martyr...

Il ne put plus retenir ses larmes qui se mirent à chuter sur les draps au rythme des coups que donnait Myu dans son bassin. Penser à autre chose, quelque chose de rassurant, ailleurs... L'image de Kanon lui revint en tête, mais plus comme un juge accusateur, une forme de chose paisible... Ce sourire qu'il avait cru voir lorsqu'il s'était attendri devant le dessin, ce coupable indirect de la mort de Shion, ce Gémeau... Il était une personne, plus que ça, Mû voyait ses bras s'ouvrir dans sa tête. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour s'y laisser tomber, se perdre dans cette étreinte plutôt que de rester éveillé dans cette joute physique dont il était la victime désarmée.

\- K... Kanon...

\- Quoi ?!

Le Papillon s'immobilisa alors qu'il entamait une phase extrêmement douloureuse dans son exploitation charnelle, choqué sur le coup que son "joujou" ait prononcé autre chose que des râles d'agonie ou son nom...

Myu se retira avec la même véhémence que lorsqu'il était rentré et défoula sa frustration sur son partenaire sous la forme d'une claque sur la fesse droite qui se mit aussitôt à rosir avant que le spectre n'y laisse une marque de ses crocs affamés.

\- Geins plus fort et me parle pas de ce sac à foutre de Gémeau...

\- Kanon... N'est pas...

\- Je veux t'entendre gémir, j'ai dit.

Et pour souligner sa volonté impérieuse, le serviteur D'Hades glissa deux doigts dans l'intimité de Mû, une contrainte nettement moins éprouvante que la dernière heure et cette tension sans repos que lui avait infligeait son... Amant ? Bon Dieu, on ne pouvait pas appeler ça un amant, un tortionnaire, un sadique... Un marionnettiste.

Myu inséra un troisième doigt, recula un peu sa main avant de l'avancer d'un coup sec, chaque phalange trouvant sa place infime dans l'intimité du Bélier encore trop étroite pour permettre une entrée en douceur. Le Papillon voulait l'entendre gémir, il reçut un cadeau presque inespéré: la symphonie du hurlement de douleur de Mû le fit se tendre dans toutes les parcelles de son corps d'excitation.

\- N... Non... Arrête...

\- Ah bon ? Tu as l'air d'aimer ça pourtant...

Sans pour autant retirer sa patte, le Papillon flatta de sa main libre l'intimité dressée de sa marionnette pour appuyer ses propos.

\- Tu verras, tu apprendras à aimer ça...

Il empoigna les hanches du Bélier et l'empala sur sa verge, réitérant ses méfaits précédents, sauf que cette fois-ci, les rôles furent inversés: ça n'était plus Mû qui gémissait, mais le Papillon en pleine extase dont le souffle rauque ne permettait aucun doute quant à l'issue de son entreprise.

\- Ah... T'es bon Mouton...

Le coup de rein ultime peinait à venir malgré les efforts du dominant pour s'assouvir dans son agneau préféré. Ce dernier comprit très vite que s'il ne faisait rien, la journée pouvait passer à attendre que le Papillon finisse d'osciller entre l'atteinte du septième ciel et un plaisir trop subtil pour ne pas être frustrant et que l'échauffourée se termine. Il le comprit si bien que lui aussi se mit à jouer du bassin en synchronisation avec les mouvements saccadés qui avaient lieu en son être, chaque coup lui arrachant un petit cri et une larme supplémentaire.

L'action dura plusieurs minutes interminables durant lesquelles le spectre avait sauvagement mordu l'épaule du chevalier d'or, griffé son ventre et même gouluement embrassé alors que leur position le permettait jusqu'au moment fatidique où, ivre de plaisir, il attint la jouissance en se déchargeant au plus profond de ce qu'il pouvait et s'affala, complètement béat et délirant, toujours transporté par cette joute charnelle dont il était seul à avoir tiré les quelques miettes de bénéfices.

Le premier gardien ne put supporter la présence de son tortionnaire plus longtemps et préféra se rhabiller plutôt que d'attendre à contempler cette larve gesticulant encore sous le contrecoup de la jouissance qu'il venait d'atteindre. Mû savait qu'il reviendrait tôt ou tard à la charge, avide de s'assouvir une fois encore jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe d'épuisement.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il saisit ses affaires qu'il enfila et sortit de la chambre sans prêter attention aux prières du Papillon sollicitant sa présence en implorant. La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un claquement sec de porte derrière laquelle le chevalier D'Athéna s'était engouffré pour échapper aux sévices dont il avait été le pantin.

\- Déjà fini ? Vous valez vraiment rien, les chevaliers d'or...

\- Rhadamante ? Mais...

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? En plus d'être faible tu es amnésique... Je te surveille. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici.

\- Je sais. Je m'en vais, t'inquiète pas pour ça.

\- Oh, je ne m'inquiète pas, tu t'inquiéterais d'une miette de pain sur ta chemise ? C'est la même chose. Je ne m'inquiète pas quant à ta présence, mais je préfère te balayer car... Disons que tu fais tâche aux Enfers... Bon, bouge j'aimerais ne plus avoir à faire garderie.

Le juge le poussa pour qu'il daigne avancer vers la sortie de son domaine où il l'accompagna sans hésiter à lui lâcher quelques piques bien placées, exacerbant les nerfs déjà à vif du Bélier.

\- Tu penses pouvoir satisfaire Kanon ?

Tiens, le juge n'avait jamais abordé ce sujet en présence du Bélier, en tout cas jamais lorsqu'il s'attaquait à lui.

\- Pardon ?

\- Ça ne sert à rien de mentir, tu as gémi son nom.

\- Tous les enfers ont dû l'entendre tant tu l'as imploré. Tu crois qu'un souillon comme toi puisse lui plaire ? Trouver grâce à ses yeux ? Pfeuh. Seul un juge le mérite, pas un mouton comme toi...

Le sang de Mû ne fit qu'un tour. En temps normal, bien sûr qu'il aurait réagi autrement, il aurait réfléchi posément, calmement, pesant le pour et le contre, la nécessité de tel acte, l'utilité d'un autre... Mais voilà: ça n'était pas un "temps normal", bien au contraire. Et de ce fait, il s'emporta peut-être trop. La preuve en fut son agressivité poussive qui venait de faire surface sous la forme d'un coup du plat du pied asséné derrière la rotule du juge, le forçant à s'agenouiller sous le choc en un grognement plus qu'explicite.

\- Sal...

Rhadamante ne put terminer sa réplique constituée d'une insulte très chatière à l'égard de ce chevalier D'Athéna car ce dernier venait de le projeter en l'air avec une impulsion psychokinésique, le faisant ainsi tournoyer en tous sens.

La Wyvern déploya ses ailes pour se rétablir, une lueur de rage dans les yeux. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait à ce moment précis que détruire cet infâme Bélier, cette souillure. En se servant de l'élan donné par la projection subie, Rhadamante, toutes ailes déployées, fondit sur Mû en planant au ras du sol, les poings préparés à ruer de coups le frêle corps de son tout nouvel adversaire. C'était sans compter sur les réflexes du premier gardien qui avait l'habitude de ce genre d'attaques, et surtout entraîné à les parer, si bien que son crystal wall se referma sur le haut du crane du juge, fissurant son casque dont les éclats suivirent la trajectoire du juge projeté de plus belle en arrière. Fichu Bélier, lâche au point de se cacher derrière ses techniques plutôt que de l'affronter directement.

\- Stardust...

Mû comptait bien profiter de cet avantage que venait de lui octroyer l'étourdissement de la Wyvern dû au retour de flammes qu'il recevait de sa propre énergie retournée contre lui. Son cosmos se concentra au creux de sa main tendue vers les cieux -Si tant est que les Enfers ont des cieux- où quelques minuscules étoiles commençaient à tourner.

Ce chevalier était si pitoyable, tellement que Rhadamante se demandait s'il méritait son titre de chevalier. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Myu disait qu'il tenait plus du mouton ou de la brebis plutôt que du Bélier... Il avait eu l'effet de surprise pour lui et comptait garder l'ascendant malgré le fait qu'il était évidemment plus faible que le juge qui, pour affirmer ce fait, se ressaisit aussitôt et réitéra sa plongée sur son adversaire. Cette fois, Mû était trop occupé à tenter d'égaler vainement sa puissance pour recréer un sempiternel mur. Chacun son tour pour profiter des occasions, et là, le juge en avait une superbe: il tourna la posture du Bélier à son avantage, et, vif comme l'éclair, vint frapper de son poing le flanc exposé du Bélier qui se plia brusquement en deux sur le coup. Il regretta son armure à cet instant précis. Mais les sévices du juge ne s'arrêtèrent pas là, il n'avait pas encore prononcé la sentence ultime. Dans le même mouvement, Rhadamante projeta son genou dans le cou de Mû, désormais facilement accessible avant de le saisir à la gorge et de le faire basculer en arrière sur le sol.

Une vive douleur résonna dans son dos lorsque ses omoplates heurtèrent le sol suivies de son corps tout entier. À tous les coups, il avait sûrement quelque chose de cassé ou de fêlé dans le meilleur des cas. Maintenu au sol par la pression pesante du pied de Rhadamante sur son épaule, Mû ne pu laisser qu'un souffle rauque s'échapper de sa gorge tuméfiée, dardant des yeux furibonds sur son adversaire qui lui rendait son regard.

\- Même pas fichu de respecter une trêve...

Bien sûr, Rhadamante n'était pas si sadique, il savait que le Bélier aimerait faire son éploré chez lui et puis plus tôt il serait loin de son domaine, mieux les Enfers se porteraient, ce fut alors lui qui traîna le corps trop faible du gardien pour bouger jusqu'à la première maison du sanctuaire sous les yeux médusés D'Eaque qui venait de commencer son tour de garde à l'entrée du Cocyte

Quand on y repensait, le sanctuaire n'était rien de plus qu'un canyon avec douze maisons dotées chacune d'une architecture dépassée et plus que douteuse. Tout ça pour se donner un genre parce qu'ils étaient "l'élite" D'Athéna... L'élite... Rhadamante en tenait une d'élite, elle avait été vaincue en quelques mouvements. Trop faibles pour ce monde, ils pourraient même être capables de mourir pendant la trêve. Le juge se tourna finalement vers le Bélier qui n'avait eu de cesse que le foudroyer du regard en se tenant son flanc douloureux. Il était insupportable avec ses cheveux parmes, ses yeux disproportionnés et ses deux points sur le front, présents pour une raison dont il se fichait. Il n'espérait plus jamais avoir à les revoir un jour.

\- Si avec ma prestance et puissance je n'ai eu qu'une nuit torride avec Kanon, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il pense de toi, saloperie de brebis égarée... Retourne à ton troupeau, mouton...

Sans ménagement, il raffermit sa prise sur sa cheville et, une fois sur le péron de la première maison, jeta son propriétaire à l'intérieur qui alla s'écraser sur une colonne au fond de la salle principale.

\- Ne t'avise plus de revenir. Sinon je ne serai pas aussi clément avec toi, mouton.

Pour lui, plus rien n'avait de formes, il ne percevait rien à part la douleur tant physique que morale. Tout son corps lui lançait et son coeur saignait, on lui avait pourtant tant de fois dit que Myu se servait de ses sentiments pour en faire son pantin. Il n'avait voulu y croire, il savait déjà tout, il s'était juste refusé à ouvrir les yeux, ou du moins à les garder ouverts le temps que le Papillon finisse sa besogne... Combien de temps resta-t-il immobile ainsi ? Sans rien voir d'autre que son échec ? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée, ce fut Kiki qui le sortit de sa torpeur introspective où rien de bon ne sortait.

\- Maître ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Kiki...

\- Attendez, Shion est en ville, je pars le chercher, il saura quoi faire !

C'était un bon garçon, cet apprenti. Le premier gardien avait au moins la satisfaction de l'avoir sous sa responsabilité, l'un des rares éléments de sa vie dont il était fier. Même le seul. Le silence revenu, Mû fut de nouveau livré à lui-même, tout endolori et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il se mit à pleurer, un long sanglot transcendant et profond. Il était seul. Définitivement seul.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey hey hey ! Je suis de retour après deux semaines d'absence, bon c'est la faute d'une honteuse panne d'inspiration et peut-être que le chapitre précédent m'a achevé niveau motivation... Enfin bref, Chapitre 6, on entre dans une partie vraiment pas très joyeuse pour Mû, mais je vous laisse le plaisir de découvrir tout ça...

BONNE LECTURE

L'apprenti Bélier ne savait vraiment pas où chercher, Shion lui avait dit qu'il partait mais qu'il reviendrait... Kiki ne s'était pas douté qu'il comptait aller plus loin que Rodorio, il avait même compris que le pope était simplement en train de faire une promenade de santé dans le village, rien d'autre. Mais tout n'était pas perdu ! Shion avait un cosmos considérable et était facile à retrouver, même pour un apprenti comme le petit agneau de la première maison. Ce dernier eut beau chercher, fouiller, retourner mentalement sans dessus dessous le village, il ne trouva qu'une source de cosmos éloignée et trop différente pour être celle de l'ancien Bélier. Ça n'était pas si loin, il pouvait aisément se faufiler dans les ruelles étroites pour couvrir la distance éloignant cet individu dont la puissance équivalait à celle d'un chevalier d'or de lui.

Rhadamante avait trop traîné dans ce village, lui, un juge d'Hades, supériorité suprême et incontestable des humains, s'était égaré dans cet amas de nids de nuisibles que ces mortels se targuaient d'appeler "maisons". Quelle architecture futile, ils ne méritaient tout simplement pas de toît, ni même de poser le regard sur lui, sauf pour contempler quelque chose qui valait la peine d'exister. Son surplis avait de quoi impressionner et de ce fait, les citoyens de Rodorio s'écartaient sur le chemin du serviteur D'Hades. Ils devaient bien, le juge ne s'arrêtait pas pour laisser passer qui que ce soit ni ne ralentissait l'allure pour éviter les imprudents sur sa route: il se contentait de marcher droit sans prêter garde à ceux qu'il bousculait ou écrasait. La sortie de cet endroit grotesque, tel était son objectif principal dans cette masse grégaire d'individus plus stupides et futiles les uns que les autres.

\- Excusez-moi ?...

Le juge continua sa route. On l'appelait, un mortel le hêlait, et puis quoi encore ?

\- Monsieur ?

Il daigna tourner la tête vers cet imprudent déjà insupportable à ses yeux. Oh, ils étaient tous insupportables, tous considérés comme haïssables par Rhadamante, mais celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole l'était encore plus, si c'était possible: il aurait mieux fait qu'il se retienne d'utiliser ses cordes vocales...

L'individu qui l'avait interrompu s'était révélé être un petit garçon, ça ne faisait aucune différence, il n'y avait pas d'âge pour être un abruti profond. Néanmoins, cet enfant avait quelque chose de familier qui était agaçant. Deux yeux disproportionnés surmontés de deux points donnant un air excentrique, un visage faussement angélique... Le Bélier qui avait autrefois pollué les Enfers de sa présence avait un fils. Ou un apprenti. Plutôt un apprenti, enfin bon, si c'était pour transmettre sa prétendue puissance, Rhadamante n'avait pas à se faire de cheveux blancs.

Kiki avait pourtant su qu'il n'aurait pas dû tenter de parler à cet individu au cosmos si inhabituel lorsqu'il avait reconnu le surplis, uniforme officiel des juges et guerriers D'Hades et accessoirement, de celui qui avait mis son maître dans cet état...

\- C'est vous qui avez malmené maître Mû !

\- Ah. Oui.

Le spectre reprit sa route sans rien ajouter, il n'avait pas réglé son compte au Bélier pour que le rejeton lui servant d'apprenti vienne lui chercher des noises.

\- Mais...

Cet inconnu semblait si désintéressé de la situation, presque fier. Comment pouvait-on être fier de maltraiter maître Mû ? Lui si avenant et si soucieux des autres... Le sang de Kiki ne fit qu'un tour, si ce pantin D'Hades dont la perfidie était aussi touffue que son monosourcil ne voulait entendre raison, le jeune agneau était prêt à lui faire avaler la pilule. Difficulté ou non, l'enseignement de son maître l'aiderait au moins à prendre l'avantage. Et ce fut en projetant une pierre sur la nuque de Rhadamante qu'il commença à combattre, tranchant de sa fougue de la jeunesse avec la patience instruite par son maître. En effet, Kiki faisait erreur: Jamais Mû n'aurait approuvé son geste.

Des marches, encore des marches, les colonnes ne supportant plus que le poids des âges sur leurs épaules fissurées de toutes parts défilant au mêmes rythme que les roches du sanctuaire. Il était hors de question de ralentir la cadence, malgré le corps inanimé qu'il portait. Plus rien ne comptait d'autre pour le Bélier boiteux et blessé de toutes parts que de traverser les douze maisons et porter son élève à Athéna.

Kiki s'était engagé contre Rhadamante comme une furie et il n'avait pas eu l'ombre d'une chance. Le juge l'avait juste repoussé au début mais face à la véhémence à s'entêter typique de la lignée des Béliers, il avait cessé d'écarter Kiki de sa route et lui avait donné une leçon semblable à celle qu'il avait administrée à l'amant de Myu. Le fait était que la punition avait été différente, elle concernait au moins autant le maître que l'élève, comme d'un message que Rhadamante aurait envoyé à Mû pour que lui ou les quelques traits de lui substant dans ce monde cessent de lui souffler dans les bronches.

Le Bélier avait voulu intervenir, avait voulu sortir de ce cocon de douleur dans lequel son corps ankylosé et meurtri l'avait enfermé. Il n'avait rien pu faire, juste assister à ces éclats de cosmos, impuissant face à cette fatalité, assister à cette exaction supplémentaire du juge. Kiki avait attaqué en gardant à l'esprit que les autres chevaliers, solidaires, seraient venus l'aider, lui porter secours. Personne n'était venu. C'était un villageois qui avait apporté le corps sans vie au Bélier qui avait réussi à se lever à ce moment là, au prix d'interminables efforts et de douleurs lancinantes, quelques heures après l'affrontement. Tard. Trop tard, si bien que le soleil commençait déjà à laisser sa place à la lune pour présider les cieux.

Mû arrivait aux dernières maisons, il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'arrêter pendant sa route, recevant parfois des regards intrigués et choqués quant à sa démarche et le pesant fardeau que ses trop frêles épaules supportaient en cet instant. Kanon était venu lorsqu'il passait dans la troisième, il l'avait sans doute appelé, questionné sur son attitude et son empressement. Pas même Mû n'avait osé répondre. Il se sentait trop responsable pour parler à qui que ce soit et se justifier.

La maison du pope, ancienne demeure de son maître et de l'assassin de ce dernier, désormais siège de la propriété sacrée D'Athéna l'englobait désormais dans cette masse trop imposante, presque accusatrice. Ici avait eu lieu nombre de perfidies humaines, et un peu Atlantes depuis qu'il foulait de ses pieds le long tapis rouge, souillant ce lieu saint comme il avait pu souiller les Enfers.

\- Mû ? Que fais-tu ici chevalier ? Je ne t'ai pas convoqué...

Saori, ou Athéna, peu importait son nom, sortit de derrière une colonne vêtue de sa robe blanche, sa chevelure violacée quelque peu décoiffée.

\- Kiki... Il...

\- Mû ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle se précipita vers le Bélier et le força à s'asseoir sur le divan le plus proche, suivie de près par deux gardes d'élites faisant plus office de protection esthétique qu'autre chose.

Saori examina longuement le corps de Kiki: aucune blessure visible à part quelques contusions, même pas de fracture ni d'organe en état critique. Si Athéna n'était pas en train d'écouter le récit de Mû sur son apprenti, sa confrontation avec Rhadamante, elle aurait pu penser que le jeune agneau était juste en train de dormir paisiblement. Mais les événements qui avaient eu lieu plus tôt lui démontraient le contraire. Pourtant, il semblait presque vivant sans vraiment l'être. Comme si...

\- Allez me chercher le Cancer ! Vite !

Les deux gardes se jetèrent mutuellement un regard dubitatif et hésitant avant que le plus dégourdi se décide à agir et dévaler les marches avec une appréhension plus que lancinante: rendre visite à DeathMask n'était jamais une partie de plaisir. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que son état d'ébriété serait assez suffisant pour qu'il y ait plus d'alcool que de haine dans ses veines...

Il laissa alors le Bélier et la divinité dans la maison du pope pour la troisième, maison des horreurs dans le sanctuaire.

\- Chevalier du Cancer, Athéna vous recquiert dans sa demeure...

Le Cancer en question, affalé sur ce même canapé qui avait vu Aphrodite disparaître et qui voyait désormais son propriétaire en pleine ivresse et couvert très probablement de son propre vomi.

\- Mmmh... Mouais... Pas maintenant.

\- Monsieur, je suis sérieuse...

\- Enchanté sérieux, moi c'est DeathMask. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore c'te nana ?

\- Je n'en sais rien... Ça a un rapport avec le premier gardien...

\- Pfeuh... Il peut pas rester chez lui...

Sans prêter attention à la réponse du garde, le Cancer se releva et et enfila son armure, comme l'exigeait la convention lorsque l'on était convoqué chez Athéna avant de suivre le chemin qu'avait emprunté Mû plus tôt. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu arriver au Bélier pour qu'il trouve intérêt à pleurer dans les bras de leur divinité ? Probablement pas grand chose, de toute évidence.

Le Cancer prit soin d'éviter la maison des Poissons par des chemins détournés connus par seuls quelques chevaliers. DeathMask n'était pas vraiment prêt à retourner dans cette maison sans avoir un afflux incontrôlable de ressentiment sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas prendre les responsabilités de revoir en face cette relation qu'il avait pu avoir avec Aphrodite, préférant la laisser en plan, peut-être jusqu'à la mort. Lâcheté ou fénéantisme ? Peu importait, depuis quand DeathMask se souciait de ses allégeances ?

\- On m'a appelé ?

\- Chevalier du Cancer, nous avons besoin de ton expérience sur les âmes et leur manipulation, viens par ici.

Le Cancer en question venait de faire son entrée dans la treizième et obtempéra à l'invective de la déesse, découvrant ainsi un Bélier à la mine dévastée et un enfant inanimé à son côté.

DeathMask tiqua nerveusement à la vue de Kiki mais se ressaisit aussitôt.

\- Vous voulez qu'je l'ausculte ?

\- S'il te plaît...

DeathMask s'approcha et sans lever ses yeux vers Mû, fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé.

Les deux énergumènes qu'il avait à ses côtés avaient de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter, d'excellentes même. Avec le temps, les juges avaient réussi à améliorer leurs techniques et avaient développé une telle connaissance des âmes et des jugements de ces dernières qu'ils étaient capables de juger la personne avant l'heure. Kiki n'était pas mort, il avait juste quitté son corps. D'un point de vue médical, il aurait même été diagnostiqué dans un état comateux ou de catatonie. Le fait est que son enveloppe charnelle était vide, comme d'un coffre finement détaillé dont la serrure aurait été forcée, crochetée et dont le contenu aurait été pillé avant que le couvercle en soit soigneusement refermé. En temps normal, et même contre un adversaire normalement constitué, il aurait été impossible pour un juge D'Hades de mener une âme aux Enfers avant que le glas n'ait été sonné. Celle de Kiki était trop jeune, trop inexpérimentée pour dévoiler et relever l'injustice de la sentence et n'avait pu luter contre la volonté impérieuse et irrévocable.

Même s'il avait une connaissance dans le domaine, DeathMask était impuissant, incapable de faire quoique ce soit: l'âme de Kiki avait déjà dépassé la limite dans le puits des âmes. Le Cancer se releva alors et chercha une cigarette qu'il porta à ses lèvres avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait rien pour l'allumer, lui faisant émettre un gromellement désapprobateur.

\- J'peux rien faire. C'est trop tard. Son âme a déjà été envoyée dans les geôles des Enfers, elle a déjà été jugée avant qu'il crève, si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire... Vous avez du feu ?

Saori en resta silencieuse, contrairement à Mû qui était sur le point de basculer, soit dans une colère immense, soit dans une profonde léthargie dépressive, s'apprêta à parler . En un sens, son état était compréhensible: son monde s'effondrait devant ses yeux et il n'y pouvait rien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Le Cancer l'a dit: son âme a été jugée avant l'échéance et a été séparée de son corps...

\- Du feu ?

\- Mais... Les seuls capables de faire ça sont...

\- Les juges D'Hades, oui. Même si cela leur demande énormément d'efforts, ils en sont capables.

\- Juste un briquet, une allumette ?

Mû fit quelques pas, bouillonnant d'une rage silencieuse qui avait prit forme sur son visage et dans ses poings serrés au point d'en faire blanchir les articulations.

\- Rhadamante...

Il avait sifflé contre ce pestiféré, cette raclure de première, une erreur de la création. Il l'avait humilié, meurtri et traîné son honneur dans la boue, pourquoi lui retirer Kiki encore ? Et pourquoi Shion n'avait pas été là ? Pourquoi personne n'était intervenu ? Ils n'attendaient que ça au sanctuaire, ils n'attendaient que la mort de cet enfant pour une raison obscure, au moins aussi obscure que le surplis de l'assassin. Rhadamante. Ce nom obnubilait son esprit. Rhadamante. Ce juge qui avait toujours mis l'accent sur l'honneur et prêtait une grande importance aux actes valeureux. Rien de plus qu'un meurtrier qui n'avait de fourni que sa pilosité au niveau des sourcils. Pas l'ombre d'une qualité ne pouvait émaner de cet individu, même DeathMask était plus méritant, même Kanon l'avait été alors qu'il avait causé la mort indirectement de Shion.

À grands pas, il se dirigea vers la sortie sous les yeux apeurés des gardes et l'incompréhension de Saori. Il fut néanmoins bloqué par le Cancer qui le saisit au bras de sa poigne de fer.

\- Hep ! T'vas où comme ça, Mouton ?

\- M'appelle pas comme ça...

\- J'm'en fous. T'as pas répondu à la question.

\- À ton avis ? Il m'a tout pris... J'ai plus rien à perdre.

\- De toutes façons il est trop loin là, alors s'tu veux tu pourras te taper autant de kilomètres que tu veux, personne viendra t'aider.

\- C'est ça... Ça a jamais été le cas de toutes façons... Vous étiez où quand il l'a massacré ?!

\- Ok, alors calme toi déjà, et on en r'parle. Va te coucher tiens, tu te lèveras moins con.

Mû se dégagea sans ménagement de l'étreinte et, sans savoir si les paroles du Cancer avaient fait résonner quelque chose en lui, ne quitta pas le sanctuaire, bien au contraire. À cet instant précis, il ne sut pas pourquoi il était parti rejoindre Kanon dans la maison des Gémeaux et pourquoi c'était dans ses bras à lui qu'il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps


End file.
